Cookie Dough
by ChocolateCurlz
Summary: Twenty years after she left Earth, Starfire returns, expecting to find the boy she left behind. Instead she discovers he's married to Raven! Who will Rob choose, the girl he loved, or the woman he married? Rob? CHP 6, UP! This is gonna be one hell of a pa
1. From Whence She Came

Disclaimer: Weeellll…. No. I don't. I never have, and by the look of all those nasty credits, I never will.

This is an experiment-do not complain about the "pairing". Why? Because it could change, and if I'm ticked off enough I might just be spiteful and swing it the other way.I don't mind if you flame, but there has to be a good excuse and not just because Raven's married to Robin. Stupid ones go to lining my imaginary kitty's litter box.The whole story is about the conflict, so learn to deal. Thanks to all you guys with open minds-you'll never know how much I appreciate it.

Cookie Dough-Chapter 1: From Whence She Came

Pressing a button, Starfire kept watching the screen's vitals. After twenty years of war, twenty years of miscommunication, she was finally doing it.

She was going home.

With a surge of emotion she remembered her friends. Beast Boy, Cyborg, Terra, Raven and… Robin. Her boy.

As Earth came into view, Starfire smiled. She would finally see Robin, and everything would be as it was before.

Yes, she thought happily. Everything would be the same.

TTT

Raven tucked the blankets around her daughter tighter, something like a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. It had been years since she had fought crime, years since Slade had dropped off the radar and became a law-abiding citizen, and everything felt… right.

It was summer, so Raven left the windows open to allow the breeze to waft through. Treeflower was two now, and everyday Raven worried about what would happen to the small girl. With weak lungs, Treeflower had to be careful in her activities, the slightest hint of being over-exhausted a dangerous sign. She was naturally quiet, like her mother, and normally levitated by her window, watching the world from her white-curtained porthole.

Picking up a fluffy white bunny-doll with a cute pink nose and a silver tiara nestled between its ears, Raven traced its smiling mouth. It had been a present from 'Uncle' Cy, whom the little girl adored like the sun. Good old Cyborg had his own family, having married ten years before, and always found the time to come over and play with Treeflower, despite his nine-year old son's demands. His wife, a friendly Afro-American by the name of Lola had fit right in with the group, and when she had found out about Treeflower's condition, offered all sorts of help, from diaper change to performing the operation herself.

"Raven?" Came a hushed voice from the door of the nursery. Raven turned and smiled at the figure in the doorway. "Richard, how was you're day?"

"Fine" The man she had once known as Robin sighed. Moving over to her, he kissed her cheek and went to Treeflower's cot. "How was Flower?"

Raven came up behind him and placed a pale hand on his own. "Good. She did everything she was told, had her nap, had her bath. I never have any trouble with her" She hesitated for a moment, on the verge to tell him what had happened, but decided against it. _He'll find out soon enough, _She thought bitterly.

Her grip on Robin's hand tightened.

"Raven?" He asked, surprised. After all his years of knowing her, his wife was still not fond of displaying affection. Only around Treeflower did he really see her soft side. Looking up at him with the same violet eyes that had first shown him how much she cared, Raven simply said, "Do you miss her?"

Robin's eyes, a startling blue, widened. He knew who she was hinting at.

Starfire.

"You asked me that the day we were married, Rae" He pointed out. Raven looked down at the powder blue carpet. "What did I say then?"

"You said that you did, but that was in the past" Still, the woman felt uneasy. As Robin glazed down at his small daughter's face, she added, "It's just… I've been having dreams. And I think something is going to happen that will… change you. Change us"

She moved from foot to foot, uneasy as Robin watched her, alarmed. Cursing herself for her stupidity, Raven said nothing. It had been years since she had felt this insecure, but after this afternoon… all her old fears were coming back.

Then without a word, her husband swept her up in a warm hug. Hesitantly, she wrapped her own arms around him, wondering how he would try to soothe the biggest regret in her heart.

Them.

"Raven, nothing will happen to any of us" With a firm voice, Robin pressed her closer. "I love you, what could change that?"

_Ghosts,_ thought the indigo haired woman. _Old ghosts that refuse to die_.

And for a moment, all Raven could see was the terrifying vision of Robin with someone else.

TTT

Starfire smiled at the boy who had helped her with her bags. "Thank-you, boy of baggage. Your help has been most appreciated!"

The teenager, who had never been thanked for something that he had been paid to do, just looked at the bubbly alien woman strangely. Picking at a pimple the size of Mount Everest on the side of his nose, he grunted, "Yea' wotever" Then he hopped back on the train.

Starfire looked around her, her confidence fading now that she was actually here.

Would Robin recognize her? Would he still be the boy she knew? Somewhere in the depths of her heart, the answer was yes, but her mind was winning over.

"_Star?_" Called a shocked voice. Searching the crowd for a familiar face, Starfire grinned when she saw who it was. "Beast Boy! Oh, how wonderful it is to see you well!"

The green man stood there, still looking like he had seen a ghost. "It's really you? I mean… we all thought… She said…" Shaking his head Beast Boy's furry face broke into a huge smile. "When Terra and me got your phone call, I was, 'NO WAY!' Then you explained everything, and I couldn't believe it! Wow, Star…" He shook his head again. "Did you call Cy?"

Starfire nodded, happy that her friend was well. "Yes. And I was most surprised to learn that he had married! When did the joyous occasion happen? Why was I not notified?"

Beast Boy's happy glow faded, and he became more awkward. "Uh… Star… I don't know how to say this…"

He took a deep breath, then tried again. "Star, you-"

"DADDY!"

A small, green blur ran up to Beast Boy, and fastened itself to his leg.

"Daddy!" It squealed, "Daddy, Joan is trying to scare me!"

Giving an apologetic smile to Starfire, Beast Boy turned his attention to the burr on his leg. "Hannah, it's alright. Joan is just a big bully who's going to be GROUNDED when he GETS HOME" Raising his voice suggestively, Beast Boy glared at a near-by pot plant.

With a loud POP, the pot plant vanished, leaving behind a tallish boy with green hair and blue eyes. "Sorry Dad" He mumbled, looking down at the floor.

"I bet you are" Rolling his eyes, Beast Boy gently nudged Hannah off him. "Honey, can you and Joan go to the car? I'll meet you there in a tick" His daughter peered up at him with watery eyes and a trembling lip, but when her trick didn't work she turned to Joan and stuck out her tongue, making him growl. "Hannah…" With a quick glance to his father, who wasn't paying attention, the boy lunged at her, making Hannah squeal and bolt for the car, Joan close behind.

Looking at the floor in the same style as his son, Beast Boy started, "Star, when you left, we all thought that you had gone for good"

Starfire beamed, glad that this was all her friend had wanted to say. "But now everything will be alright! I am back!"

He sighed, and glanced up at her with sad green eyes. "No Star, you don't understand"

Something in his voice made the smile on her face disappear, and the bubbly feeling that welled up inside burst. "Is, is something wrong?" She stammered, her voice raising a few octaves. "Has something befallen Robin?"

Beast Boy gave another tired sigh. "You died" He said quietly. "One of your people contacted us saying that your ship had crashed and you had been killed"

Starfire's eyes were wide, but she said nothing. So this explained Raven's shock at seeing her.

They had thought her dead.

"Is Robin…?"

"He was a wreck, Star." Beast Boy tried to explain, but it was becoming difficult, his green eyes darting around to anything that could be an distraction. "For weeks, months, he did nothing. It was like he wasn't even there

"Then one day, a few years after, I think, he just snapped out of it. He said that he couldn't let your… your death drag him down. So he left. Cy took over command, and we kept going for a few months before the group went Spiltsville. I got married to Terra, Cyborg got married to Lola, and Raven… and Raven got married to Robin"

The world stopped spinning and Starfire's mind went numb. Raven, her best friend, the only one of whom she had told that she liked their fearless leader, had gone behind her back and married him.

Raven had married Robin. She had married Starfire's boy.

"No!" Upset, Star's eyes began to glow. "No, I will not believe it!"

Nervously, Beast Boy picked up her bags and gently pulled her to the car. "Come on, I'll take you to Cy's"

Starfire gave a small hiccup of protest, but let him lead her to his vehicle. "I really am sorry Star" He offered quietly before opening the car door.

Starfire only nodded, defeated.


	2. Russian Roulette

Disclaimer: eye twitches. No. eye twitches again. I don't own it.

AN: Well, that went better than I thought it would! I understand that we all have opinions, and you can share them with me, but just not in a naggy, nasty, bratty way. Apart from that, I LOVE YOU GUYS, usual caramel hugs and chocolate kisses

To all my other dearly beloved readers: Thank you so much for taking the time to review, I love reading them and I hope you guys like this chapter!

This chapter is dedicated to: Lady of Storms! Go girl!

Cookie Dough-Chapter 2: Russian Roulette

Cyborg smiled at Starfire as she drank her mustard surprise the next morning. "I gotta say it, it's good seeing you again Star. I mean, I thought…" He trailed off and she looked down at the mahogany table.

Raven and Robin were married. Beast Boy had tried to make her see why it had happened, but she barely remembered a word of his coaxing. For the first time she regretted ever coming to Earth.

"BB told me he told ya what had happened," Cy said, careful not to look at her downcast face. "Don't go thinking that he didn't care, Star, he did. But it almost killed him. He spent years away from us, even though most of the time he was in the next room. Dark Girl helped him, they grew closer… and it just happened"  
Starfire pulled away from the table sharply, the chair she was sitting on making a loud squeaking sound in protest. "Please, I, I wish not to hear this"

Not backing down, Cyborg faced her entirely. "But ya gotta, Star. You gotta hear it so you can understand. He spent years hurtin', then when Rae opened up to him, he began healing. He still loves ya, I mean, who wouldn't? You're still in his heart. But now you're gonna have to share it with Rae"

Getting up, Star went over to the cabinet by the window, and looked down at the photos. Most of them were of Cy and his wife with their son Abe, but there were a few of Beast Boy and Terra with their two kids. One picture though, caught her eye. Picking it up, Starfire stared at the little pale face looking up at her with startling blue eyes and feathery indigo hair. "Who is this?" She asked in a tight whisper.

Cyborg crossed over to her, glancing at the photo then out the window. "That's Treeflower. She's…"  
"She is Robin's child. And Raven's" Despite how much she wanted to hate the girl for existing, for being proof of her parents relationship, Starfire couldn't bring herself to think evil thoughts about the delicate looking child. Inside, a part of her felt like hunting Raven down and subjecting her to the terrors of a Snorlak's Krump for taking away what could have been hers, but she ignored it. "How… how old is she?"

Smiling, her mechanical friend said, "Two"

Starfire nodded, and placed the photo back carefully.

"Uh, Star… did you want to see them? I know Rob would be dyin' to know that you're… ok"

Hesitantly, she murmured, "I do not think…"

Cyborg placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "Star, I know that they'd want to see you. How would it look if you hid from them? It'd make things much more difficult for all of ya. Be the brave girl I knew and take it by the chin"

His green-eyed friend looked at him blankly. "I do not wish to take anything by the chin. It sounds like a most painful grip"

Laughing, Cyborg thumped her on the back lightly. "It's good to have you back, Kiddo"

TTT

"Mrs. Grayson, Treeflower's condition is not improving" The doctor before her shuffled his papers, frowning down at them. When he had first decided that he wanted to study medicine, he had no idea what kind of emotional stress it would cause. There had been warnings, of course, textbook examples. But nothing like _this_, nothing as… _heartbreaking_ as this.

Raven only watched coldly, her attitude to this ordeal making the young practitioner sweat slightly. "I'm afraid that there is nothing we can do"

Violet eyes narrowing dangerously, Raven's grip tightened on her tiny daughter, who remained still, feeling her mother's anger. "What do you mean, 'nothing you can do'? You are a doctor, are you not?"

He nodded solemnly, afraid of making any sudden movements.

"Then, as a doctor, have you not been trained in different medical procedures?"

Another slow nod.

"I have read about Treeflower's condition, Dr. Walsh. I have also read about certain operations that can be performed. Are you telling me that you are unable to execute any one of these?"

Scott's eyes widened in surprise, but he said calmly, "Contrary to what you may have read, Mrs. Grayson, any operation of that difficulty on a patient so young could be disastrous. Older under-goers that have taken it have barely survived. As your doctor, I cannot allow you to take such risks with your child's life"

"But you're willing to let her die?" Raven flamed angrily, Treeflower crying out at the sudden surge of fury running through her mother. Stilling her emotions, Raven stroked the little girl's soft hair with a shaky hand in an effort to calm both of them.

"I understand your situation," Dr. Walsh murmured quietly, his eyes showing his sympathy. "But if you want your child to have a chance of growing, no matter how difficult it would be for her, I'd advice you not to persist with the operation. There is no guarantee that it will help, and there is a greater chance of her dying during the long hours it would take"

He looked at the small girl, who was now trying to pull off her tiny buckled shoes. "If I was a father, that would be one chance I would not accept"

Raven's own gaze rested on her daughter. The tot peeped up at her mother quizzically, blue eyes innocently blinking up at her. Could she risk the life of her daughter? "Treeflower will never recover full use of her lungs though, will she?"

Dr. Walsh hesitated, and shook his head. "No, she would not"

"She'd never be able to play like a normal child, live a normal life, would she?"

"No… but even with the operation, there would be no guarantee that she would anyway"

"But there's still a chance"

Sighing, Dr. Walsh placed both hands on the table, gripping them together tightly. "Mrs. Grayson, any one of the treatments we are offering here at Jump Public would have the same effect as the operation. We just don't have the equipment, or the expertise to handle it in the way that it should be"

Irritated, Raven stood up, slinging Treeflower onto her hip. Picking up her bag, she said curtly, "It was less than helpful talking to you, Dr. Walsh. We will see you next week for Treeflower's appointment" And ignoring his gaping mouth, she turned heel and left the room.

"Mamee, juice?" Treeflower's breathy voice broke Raven out of the rage she had fallen into after leaving Dr. Walsh's room. Veering off into the nearest elevator, she savagely punched the ground floor button then opened the bag on her free side, pulling out a bottle of apple juice.

Watching her, Treeflower asked again, "Mamee? Juice?"

Handing her daughter the bottle, Raven rearranged herself and her baggage, making sure to be careful of the small girl in her arms. "Everything will be fine," Raven said, not sure who she was trying to assure. "Everything will be fine"

The door closed, and they started going down. Pulling her bottle away from her mouth, Treeflower frowned. "Where papaw?"

Raven's eyes flickered with realization, and she looked into the concerned blue ones beside her. "Papaw gone? Where papaw?" All through her appointment, Treeflower had said nothing. But now they were going home, she wanted to know where her daddy was. The little girl didn't understand much, but she knew that her daddy had promised he would be there.

The elevator stopping at their floor, Raven said, "He's probably been held up at work, Flower. We'll see him tonight"

Though, she thought as they walked out of the hospital and into the car park. Robin said he would be there.

What could have kept him from his daughter?

A sly thought crept into her mind and Raven gritted her teeth, though she couldn't ignore it.

_Who_ could have kept him?

TTT

Robin grinned up at Bruce's new protegee, Terry something, as the boy stumbled through a rushed explanation. "Ah… Bruce, I mean, Mr. Wayne wanted to know how you were going to sort out the Russio-Asian problem. He… er…. He wants a… hang on, Um…"

"It's alright Terry," Laughing, Robin made a dismissing motion with his hand. "I already know. Bruce phoned me this morning"

Terry breathed out, relieved. Working for Bruce as a personal assistant was bad enough-having to travel to Jump City everyday for "work experience" as a message boy on the other hand... "I'll go back to the staffroom, then"

Smiling, Robin watched as the tall boy went on with his work, wondering what Bruce had gotten himself into with this one.

It had been fifteen years since the Boy Wonder began working for the old Batman at one of his many global strongholds. And it had been five since he had been promoted to President of the Jump City branch.

There was a beep from his phone, and his sectary's voice called, "Mr. Grayson, sir, there's a call on line two for you. Victor Stone"

"Thanks Moll" Picking up the ear piece and pressing the button, He waited five seconds before Cyborg's voice boomed, "Yo, Rob!"

"Hey Cy," Robin greeted, swinging around on his chair and looking down at the City below. "What's up?"

He could almost hear the louder man grinning. "I got some great news for ya. You are never gonna get this"

"Try me"

There were a few moments of silence, followed by talking and then the phone went quiet.

"Cyborg?" Robin asked, glancing at his watch. One Mississippi, Two Mississippi…

"Robin?" Came a soft, timid voice that he only heard in his dreams.

Pulling the voice from his ear like it was about to explode, Robin stared at it blankly. No, it couldn't be. Cyborg wouldn't do this to him, not now.

But there was no mistaking that voice. "Starfire?" He asked in disbelief.

There was a sigh like relief, and slightly happier, she replied, "Yes, it is I! I am over-joyed that we are communicating at last!"

"Me too," He managed to squeeze out after a stunned moment. "Me too"

"Cyborg wants to know if it would be… be alright to dine at your residence tonight. He… wishes us all to… to have a reunion" He could hear the hesitation in her voice, and felt his heart tighten. Cyborg must have told her what had happened. Clearing his throat after a long pause, Robin began, "Star, I-"

Almost immediately, she rushed, "Cyborg wishes to talk to you, I will see you tonight… Robin"

Before he could say anything, Cyborg's friendly tone was ringing in his ear. "So are we set for tonight, Richo?"

Robin blinked. "Yeah…"

Cyborg gave a frustrated sigh at Robin's misty tone and muttered, "Rob man, I thought you had put that all behind ya"

About to reply, he paused when a photo of him and Raven together with Treeflower caught his eye.

Raven was his wife. Treeflower was his daughter. He was married. He was happy. But Starfire had…

"Yo, Rob, we on or what?"

Never taking his eyes off the photo, he replied, "It'd be great having you guys there"

TTT

Slade glared at the man before him, his good eye cold. "So, Dr. Walsh, let me get this straight. You, a doctor with several degrees behind him and quite a lot of good recommendations, are telling me that you cannot help one child with a breathing disorder?"

Dr. Walsh hesitated, wondering once again why he was here. "I don't know how you found out about that… but my patient is suffering from a congenital heart and lung defect. Since she's so young, we've been able to help her, but there's doubt that she'll live past her early twenties… even now, there's a big risk with her being over exhausted"

Toying with the wineglass in front of him, Slade asked coldly, "But I was led to believe that there were operations that could be performed"

What was everyone reading? The young doctor thought angrily. "Look, Mr. Wilson, it's not as simple as everyone thinks. First off, Treeflower is far too young to undergo the operation; she's still growing. Secondly, finding a donor who would suit her… unusual blood type is very unlikely and third, the best doctors who could pull it off successfully are in Australia, which, might I add is a very far way from Jump City"

Sitting back into his seat, Scott realized he was panting. Seeing the chilling smirk on Slade's face made him insatly regret his outburst. "Mr. Wilson, I-"

"There is no need to apologize, Scott. I understand the strain of having to deal with an angry parent upset about her child, would not be a light one. So, I wish to make a deal with you"

"Mr. Wilson, it's not orthodox of me to-"

Slade cut him off with a wave of his hand. "Please, let me talk"

Dr. Walsh shut his mouth immediately.

"As I was saying, Scott, the deal I wish to make is simple. You see, this young girl that you are treating-Treeflower, was it not? -is the daughter of a… old friend. I hate seeing my friends suffer, so I'm offering the child and her mother my services"

"I… I don't understand you"

At that the smirk grew. "If I remember correctly, there were other ways this 'defect' can be treated, are there not? I am offering the Grayson's my money, my hospitaly and the best doctors in the field who will be able to help their child"

Looking up at the old man before him and seeing a dangerous glint in the eye that had not been covered, Dr. Walsh asked in a faint voice, "What's the catch?"

The smirk grew wider, just as the dim lighting brightened, and Dr. Walsh saw the sickening sight of an infantry of Slade Bots lined against the walls. "How about we go for a little walk, Scott?"

TTT

Closing the door behind him later that night, Robin called out, "Raven, are you home?"

Not hearing a response, he frowned and threw his coat on the stand beside him. "Raven?" He called again. Still no answer.

Slightly worried, Robin crossed over to the stairs in two long strides and dashed up them, his feet making a heavy thud against the wood. "Raven?"

Coming up to a pink-flowered door, he pushed it open, scanned the dark room, then practically ran for the master bedroom. "Raven? Raven, where are-"

Drawing near to the door and seeing the faint light pouring out onto the hallway, Robin relaxed, his breathing slowing. For one heart-stopping moment he had thought-

Standing by the door unnoticed, he watched as Raven bent over their daughter, who was tucked away in between several pillows and their blankets, murmuring some soothing nonsense. "Raven?" Robin asked softly, smiling.

Starting, Raven turned his way and for the first time, Robin could see the sad shine in her eyes. "Richard, I didn't hear you" She whispered, turning back to the now sleeping Treeflower.

"What's wrong Rae?" Crossing over to the bed, he sat down behind his wife, who stiffened slightly. Noticing it, he frowned. "Rae? Did I-"

"You missed her appointment, Richard" She commented in a low voice. "She was upset for the rest of the day, because her father wasn't there to tell her everything was going to be ok"

She glared at him with cold violet eyes. "Dr. Walsh told me today that Treeflower will probably never recover. There is a very doubtful chance that she'll survive her early twenties" Brutally ignoring his stunned silence, she continued, "Seeing that Starfire is back, I guess that you won't be able to take Flower to her next appointment-"

"Wait a moment," Robin cut, coming out of his shock at Starfire's name. "How did you know that Star was still alive?"

Raven gazed at him evenly, then went back to her daughter. Not facing him, she muttered in a tight voice, "She contacted me yesterday, while you were at work"

He was quiet for a moment, finally understanding why Raven had acted so strange. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked in a hushed voice.

Shoulders tensing, his wife just said, "You were going to find out sooner or later"

Robin looked away, not saying anything. After a minute he spoke up, "The others are coming around for dinner, did you just want to order pizza?"

She nodded, suddenly finding the need to adjust the blankets around Treeflower.

"Alright then, I'll go order" Raven bit her lip as he left, careful not to wake up the baby. What had she done?

T

T

T

T

Next chapter: The reunion from HELL!


	3. Breathe, Darling

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Teen Titans, but I'm working on it. World Domination will be MINE! I don't own Barney the Purple Dinosaur either (which is good because that creature is freaky beyond all freakyness)

Thanks for all the reviews; there's so many! I'm definitely starting to see the rift growing, so this should be interesting… There's so many different, and valuable points coming across, I just hope everything stays nice… HINT, HINT. No nasties, or else. Sorry I didn't reply to you all, I wanted to, but it's late and I'm tired… I noticed that lots of you wanted to see the catfight, so I hope you like it, and don't think too badly of me…

On with the story!

Cookie Dough-Chapter 3: Breathe, Darling

'… _We love you, Berney! I know Mary-Sue; lets all sing the love song! I love you, you love me, we're a happy family. With a great big and a kiss from me to you-'_

"JOAN!" Hannah wailed, as her older brother got up and switched the giant, plasma screen t.v. off, therefore cutting off Berney the Polka-Dotted dinosaur's grand finale. "I w-want BERN-NEY!"

"Hannah, shut-up!" He growled, picking up a cushion from the Grayson's sofa and pegging it at the younger girl. She blinked for a moment, green eyes welling up with tears, then starting screaming. "MUMMMMMYYYY!"

Terra stormed into the fashionably styled living room and hissed at the pair, "Be quiet, the both of you! Treeflower is sleeping!" Hannah started sniveling at the reprimand before Terra threw her a threatening look. "Don't you pull that stunt on me, Missy" Frowning in thought, the woman added, "In fact, you better come with me. Joan, go… go annoy your father"

Then, pulling Hannah in tow, Terra left for the outside recreation area.

Truth be it, she was worried about Raven. Even though she and the socress had a… _rocky_ past, and were far from ever being close friends, Terra was nervous about how she and Starfire were going to react when they met. Star was meant to be arriving with Cy and his family, and so far Raven had locked herself in the Grayson's room, meditating (though more out of habit than necessity).

She knew that Raven had been reluctant to take her feelings with Robin seriously at the beginning, but now that Star was back in the picture, Terra was concerned that Raven might just give him up entirely. Maybe the former gothic didn't see it through her paranoia, but the love that had been there on their wedding day was still there in their-_ridiculously perfect_-home.

On the other hand… Robin had loved Starfire… a lot.

But things could change, couldn't they? He must have gotten over the beautiful, happy alien who had stolen his heart, hadn't he?

Terra bit her lip as she and her daughter (who was bawling her eyes about being taken away from the .t.v.) stepped out onto the patio. Out in the courtyard, she could see BB talking with Robin, a can of tofu juice in one hand, and a plate of his disgusting (though she wouldn't say it to his face) tofu salad in the other. Joan was moping by his father's feet, bored senseless.

Making a quick evaluation of the dinner table's contents, Terra realized with a twist of dark humor that if something happened and Raven lost control of her powers, there was a great chance that everything (plates, cutlery, pork-ribs and tofu salad) would go flying. Call her fickle, but she did _not_ want her dinner all over her face.

A loud HONK came from the front, signaling the arrival of Cyborg's clan and Terra clicked her tongue, muttering darkly, "This is going fun"

TTT

Stepping inside the Grayson home, Starfire's eyes wondered around her. It wasn't a huge mansion like she had been led to believe (thanks to Abe's ramblings), but rather, a comfortably medium sized house.

"Neat setup Wonder Man has, don't he?" Cyborg's voice asked by her elbow. Starfire turned, trying to smile but failing. "On my planet," She started, "such a luxurious residence would signal the importance of the occupant"

Cyborg grinned and offered her his arm. "Come on, let's go meet the others"

Taking the offered escort, Starfire let her friend lead her outside, where the others were.

Reaching the courtyard, her breath caught in her throat, and she stopped, causing Cyborg to pause and give her arm an understanding squeeze.

Beast Boy, Terra and Cyborg's wife, Lola, were standing to one side, chatting happily. Standing by the refreshment table, alone, was Robin.

He had grown since the last time she had seen him. He was taller, his face was more defined in shape, and the familiar spiked-hair Starfire had once loved was gone, replaced by an easy, gel-free sweep away from his face.

But the most noticeable change, the one that made her heart thump wildly, was the absence of his mask.

Suddenly his head moved, and he stopped entirely, his amazing blue eyes widening slightly. "Starfire?"

The three over to the other side stopped their talking, Terra staring with disbelieving eyes, and Lola biting her bottom lip, obviously worried about the unwavering look Robin was giving his former flame.

Deciding to break the silence, Beast Boy called cheerfully, "Great to see you, Star!"

Terra just stared for a moment, then suddenly hurled herself at the alien woman, hugging her enthusiastically and momentarily forgetting her fears. "I can't believe it, you're here!"

Starfire grinned, and hugged her back. "Yes Terra, I am here!" Pulling away she surveyed the blonde woman, amazed at how little she had changed. Apart from a stylish bob that framed her face, Terra was very much the same she had been twenty years ago. "You have not changed since I Iast saw you, dear friend"

Wrinkling her nose Terra replied, "I hope not; do you know how much I spend on anti-wrinkle cream?"

The others laughed but Starfire just shook her head, bemused. "I do not understand, why would you have cream to remove your wrinkling? Would not the more customary way be to use the ironing tool?"

"Uh… Star, you only use the iron on clothes" Cyborg explained gently while Beast Boy howled his head off. "I don't think you'd wanna let a piece of hot metal near ya face"

She blushed, and looked away…

Only to face Robin.

"Star…" He said quietly, as though talking to himself.

"Robin" She greeted carefully, looking out the corners of her eye to Cyborg, who was smiling sadly.

They fell into silence, no-one brave enough to break the tension. Standing for a few more moments, it was broken by Abe, coming up to his father.

"_Daaaaaddd_" He whined, grasping Cyborg's arm.

Training his normal eye on his son, Cyborg grinned. "Yeah?"

The boy pouted for a bit, then claimed with a dramatic sigh, "Dad, Joan is ruining my game"

The humanoid sighed, rolling his eye but before he could say anything Abe added, "He keeps trying to drown Hannah in the bird bath"

Terra shrieked, and bolted for the front yard, Beast Boy already in front as a bull dog.

Cyborg went to follow them, pausing only to witness Starfire and Robin glazing at each other with something he hadn't seen since the alien beauty had left. Mouth dry, he turned and ran after the others.

TTT

Raven opened her eyes slowly, trying to calm the rage, frustration and pain that was thrashing around inside her.

She despised emotions, especially ones that made her feel as weak and worthless as the lot coursing through her now, were.

But it was the fear, the burning, knee-weakening fear that she hated the most.

There hadn't been much that the unshakable Titan had been afraid of. Fear only fear itself, and whatever. And it had been a good philosophy. A strong philosophy.

A wrong philosophy.

Fear itself wore a smile, and came in the form of her one-time friend… Starfire.

How could anyone not be afraid of her? Starfire was perfect. Ok, so maybe she had her dense moments, but it all added up to her appeal. She was beautiful, she was strong and she was sweet. And she was the one Robin had loved first.

Raven wasn't stupid. If there had been any sign at all that he had still been in love with Star, she wouldn't have married him. Out of respect and trust she had deliberately shied away from reading Robin's mind. Raven wanted it to be real.

But lately, strange thoughts had been flying through her mind. Robin had lost Starfire through a "tragedy", not a choice. If the other woman had survived, or hadn't left, and the Goth had never had to comfort him, would they still be together? Or would have his and Starfire's love lasted forever?

Would Treeflower have ever existed?

That was what shook her the most. If Starfire had stayed, and had ended up being Mrs. Richard Grayson, would Raven's baby have ever been hers? Or would Treeflower be calling Starfire mother?

Moving compulsively, Raven went and stood by the bed, were Treeflower was resting.

As far as the Goth was concerned, she didn't have a real family. Sure, the Titans had later made up for the lack of it, adding the annoying brothers she found in Cyborg and Beast Boy, and the (almost) younger sister in Starfire that she never had, but there was no-one who was hers by blood.

When she and Robin had married, it had been the happiest day of her life. Suddenly, she was getting what she had always needed. Someone who would love her, not fear her. Someone who would be there. Then when Treeflower had been born… it was as though someone above finally decided to give her a break, and let Raven have the fairytale that deep down she knew she wanted.

Things went fine… for a while, then her daughter, the tiny creation of her and Robin, was diagnosed and everything turned over.

Treeflower gave a few snuffles, and quietly opened her large blue eyes, seeing her mother and smiling. Going over to her, Raven smiled back, gently scooping up her baby up with a few of the blankets around her.

"Hungry?" She asked. Treeflower nodded her head and clung closer to Raven, waiting for mummy to take her to daddy.

"Alright, lets go see what your father ordered"

TTT

"So…" Robin trailed off as he looked at Starfire, wondering how he could have forgotten how when the way the light hit her hair, it light up like a river of fire.

It had been ten minutes since the pair had reunited, and neither of them could get past "hello". It was kind of pathetic, or so Beast Boy thought, seeing as both those two had a history and couldn't even get over it. So what if everyone had excepted Starfire to be Mrs. Grayson, instead of Raven? So what if Star and Robin had thought that nothing would get in their way? Apparently a space ship crash had, and Robin couldn't have gone on loving a memory. He moved on, and though at first it had seemed strange, Beast Boy thought that Dark Girl and Bird Boy pretty much… matched. They weren't a in your face kind of couple, who made out every chance that they got.

It was kind of a… quieter love. Everything about the way they treated each other was special- _powerful_. Raven still wasn't used to showing her emotions and was very shy about public affection, so on the odd occasion she let her guard down, it was always a surprise.

Like at Cyborg's party the other month. The two had retreated into a dark corner that Beast Boy just _happened _to be hiding in as a kitten, and what he had seen, still made him blush just thinking about it. And that took _a lot_ considering the things Terra could do when she put her mind to it… but that wasn't the point.

The point was, Beast Boy had seen the one-off kind of way that Raven and Robin with each other, and he refused to believe the return of one friend could destroy that.

There was the sound of the large, glass doors opening, and Beast Boy turned around with a smile on his face. "Hey Raven!"

Starfire's head snapped round, and her eyes went strangely dark. Robin, quickly coming out of his reverie, smiled at his wife and daughter, momentarily forgetting about the earlier fight. "Raven, I saved a few slices of the Cheese Supreme for Treeflower. How long has she been up?"

Not even looking at Starfire, she replied, "Not long"

Robin nodded, and turned to Starfire, feeling a pang. How was he going to introduce Raven as his _wife_? "Star… Do you remember Raven?"

Green eyes cold, she answered in an even icier voice, "Barely"

There was a flash of defiance in Raven's violet ones, but she said nothing.

Beast Boy gulped, suddenly noticing the tension between the alien and the gothic. Oh, this was SO not good. Where was Terra when you needed her? Since their kids had been born, the feisty blonde had become great at stopping fights. And at the rate these two were going, it looked like they were either going to need interference, or an umpire.

Either not noticing the hostility in the air, or ignoring it, Robin commented, "Here, let me hold Flower while you and Star get re-united"

_Bad idea Bird Boy_, Beast Boy thought nervously, seeing the thunder on both the women's faces. _BAD IDEA! _

Raven handed the fluffy bundle that was her daughter over, and faced Starfire, hands gritted tight. "Starfire" She greeted in a tight tone.

"Raven" Was all Starfire said, her hands glowing ever so slightly.

They stood like that for a few more minutes, then Raven asked in what would have been a snide tone on anyone else, "How was your trip?"

Beast Boy winced, recognizing the bite beneath the Goth's remark.

"It was extremely unpleasant" Starfire's voice was unnaturally spiteful "But then, someone such as yourself would not understand the dangers that I have had to face while you were here seducing _my boy_"

Paling, Robin's grip around his daughter tightened. This was not… going well.

Apparently Beast Boy shared the same views because he squeaked and transformed into a cheetah, sprinting to the house in a desperate bid to find Terra and Cyborg.

"He is not _your boy_ anymore, Starfire" Trying to be calm, Raven's powers started to rattle the table, making Treeflower squeal "And I did not seduce him. You were not here, therefore you do not know the full story-"

"I do not need to know the full story! I left to help save the remainder of my beloved home planet, and you, one of my dearest friends, married the boy that I loved!" Star's hands were radiating with her starbolts, and her eyes were glowing. "How can you ever justify your horrid actions?"

There was the sound of smashing dishes as Raven tightly answered, "I do not want to discuss this topic in this manner, Starfire. But the fact is you left us without waiting for our help. You left Robin willingly, even though anyone could have seen that he would have traveled to the end of the universe for you. We didn't hear from you for months, then suddenly we receive a message that your ship had crashed and that there were no survivors. _We thought you were dead_. So don't you dare come back and accuse _me_ of seducing 'your boy'"

Starfire seemed to hesitate, but then she hardened, seeing holes in Raven's story. "Why did you not try to contact Tamaran? Any one of my people would have told you that I was still living. How am I to know that you did not just use this convenient message to move in on the one person whom could understand me?"

"Because, Star," Terra's voice interrupted. Both women turned to look at the blonde, who was frowning. "We all there when the message was sent. The woman had the official Tamaran seal. She said that your ship had crashed just before landing and that you and your crew had been killed. Generally, when your being told your friend is dead, you don't question the speaker"

She paused and looked down at the ground, remembering the morning that they had gotten the message.

FLASHBACK

_Twenty years earlier…_

_Terra yawned, the pounding headache from yesterday's battle raging a war with her sanity. Blindly, she felt around for the coffee container. She needed coffee. And now. _

_The shuffling behind her told her that some other poor soul had entered the kitchen. _Probably needs the coffee just as much as I do

"_Killer mission yesterday, huh?" She asked, her hand finally making contact with the coffee. "I can't believe that bird-brained idiot made us take on those losers without back up. Just because he's missing Starfire doesn't mean he has to kill the rest of us. When I see him I'm going to let him have it" _

"_I don't think a bunch of would-be terrorist have anything to do with me missing Star, Terra" _

_Terra gulped, then turned around to the table, where Robin was sitting with a ugly look on his face. "Sorry. Want some coffee?" _

_He gave her an appraising look. "Coffee is bad for you. I don't think you should be drinking that stuff when we have to defend Jump City" _

_Just about to retort, Terra was stopped by the incoming call alert sounding, and Raven phasing into the room, deadly white. _

"_Raven? Raven, what's the-"_

_In a low, scratchy voice the Goth said, "Robin, I think you should come and hear this" _

_Instantly his chair went back, and Robin's face worried. "What, is it Star? Does she need our help?" _

_Raven shuddered, then whispered, "Not anymore. She's dead, Robin. Starfire is dead" _

FLASHBACK

"Starfire, if we can just calm our emotions-"

"I need not to. Raven, you were my dearest friend. I do not understand why you would do this to me, intentional or not. Maybe you are right, maybe I am partly to blame since I left Robin here with you. Maybe one day I will be able to talk to you without seeing the Glumpul Hok that you are. Maybe-"

"Starfire" Raven growled, her eyes flashing white and her powers making everything on the table fly. "Whether you like it or not, Robin married _me_. I know you think I've betrayed you, but I didn't force him to. He chose to. And no matter how much you try to ignore that fact, it's _always going to be there_"

Just then they were broken off by Beast Boy squealing, having been hit by a plate of his own tofu salad.

Furious, Starfire turned back to Raven and hissed, "_It does not matter_! Robin was mine! You had no right to marry him when our love was so strong!

"Starfire. For the last time, _you were dead_." The Goth spat back, moving closer to Star as her powers got more and more out of control. "I don't know how to get this into your thick head, but-"

Before she could finish, the alien beauty summoned up her righteous anger, and whacked Raven in the face.

Raven stumbled back from the impact, a blank expression on her face. Suddenly her eyes flashed, and she was hitting Starfire in the shoulder, making the alien cry out, though more in anger than in pain. Suddenly the her eyes were glowing their alarming green colour, and Starbolts started to shoot off, hitting things like the pot plants and making Treeflower cry. Robin pressed the little girl closer to him, trying to devise a way to get her into the house without being knocked down by his own dinner.

This would have been funny if it was anyone else's meal.

"Raven! Starfire!" Terra cried out, trying to duck the various items that were flying about. "Would you two quit this!"

"Glormak Hok! Trespessit Vinbar!" Starfire cried, now aiming her errand Starbolts at Raven's head. "You have taken what should have been mine!"

Blocking each bolt with her powers, Raven scowled, "Neither Robin, or Treeflower, will ever be yours-especially if I have something to say about it!"

Starfire scowled equally as hard, getting ready to put all her power behind her next shot. She was beyond understanding. This horrible person had taken her boy, and then the family that should have been hers. There was no going back.

Opposite, Raven was also gearing up. She had had enough of this, and if that meant disabling Starfire for a few hours, she'd take it. About to fire, Raven was only stopped by the sound of her daughter's labored breathing.

"Raven!" Robin cried out, trying to calm Treeflower. "Raven, she can't breathe!"

Instantly, everything glowing with her dark power dropped, and Raven rushed to his side, taking Treeflower into her arms.

"It's ok," She soothed, stroking the little girl's soft hair. "It's ok, you can breathe. Breathe"

While Raven used her powers to help her daughter, Starfire quickly snapped back to reality. Watching with anxiety, the normally happy woman prayed that Robin's small child would be all right. Beast Boy and Terra waited with baited breath, while Cyborg and his wife, who had joined them while Starfire and Raven were shouting at each other, held hands, hoping.

"Come on Flower, breathe. Breathe, nothing is wrong"

Soon, the child's breathing became steady as she was lulled into sleep, and both Raven and Robin relaxed, Raven cuddling Treeflower to her, just in case she had a relapse.

"Will she be ok?" Robin asked in a hushed voice, pale. Looking up at him with hard eyes, Raven soon softened and said, "She'll be fine"

He nodded, and gave her a small smile, briefly touching her waist before letting go to clean up. Raven watched as he gave Treeflower a kiss then with the help of Terra and Beast Boy, set about to right the table. Feeling guilty at the mess she had caused, Raven turned to leave when she crossed eyes with Starfire.

Whatever had happened between them before was temporarily gone, as Starfire lifted a shaking hand to touch Raven's. "I hope that your daughter will recover" She whispered, her eyes never leaving Treeflower's delicate face. "On my planet, such a small one would be pampered and loved until she was well. I hope that you will allow me to offer assistance in any way that I can"

Raven tensed, unsure of what to say. This was the hard part; Hating Starfire. "Thank-you" She replied in a cool tone. Then, hesitating, she added, "I appreciate your offer"

Starfire nodded solemnly, and moved away.

Coming up to her side while his wife went back into the house to check on the kids, Cyborg asked, "Did you two manage to sort things out while you were smashing the dishware?"

Shaking her head, Raven muttered dryly, "It's going to be awhile"

Cyborg made a clucking sound, then, trying to be positive said, "Well, at least you two know were you stand with each other" Seeing the evil look his friend gave him, he gave a lopsided smile. "Well, it's better than nothing. Try not to be too hard on her, Rae. Star's been out of touch with us for twenty years. To her everything is out of whack. Give the girl time"

_But how much time will it take for her to see that Robin's mine?_ Raven thought as she murmured some understanding reply. _How long would it take to get over the love of your life?_

T

T

T

T

Next chapter: The girls go shopping for naughties, the boys take out the kids, and Robin and Starfire have a bit of catch up time…. Heehee. Oh, let's not forget about Uncle Slade….


	4. Music Box Love

Disclaimer: Sigh… Everyday, I wake up, look in the mirror and think-ONE DAY, I WILL OWN THEM! Oh, and the rest of the world, too.

Cookie Dough-Chapter 4: Music Box Love

"Babysitting has to be the best thing invented since fast food chains" Terra sighed, dropping her shopping bags at the table they had chosen. "I haven't been able to spend like that since I got married to Garfield!"

Lola nodded in agreement, her dark, tight curls bobbing about her face. "The boys are a nightmare to take shopping" She confided, reaching into her handbag and pulling out her lipstick. Replying the bright colour, she looked over at Raven and sighed, dark eyes sympathetic. The other woman was just staring off into the crowds, the slight crinkle in her forehead indicating that she was deep in thought.

Things had not gone well at the Grayson's the other night. Raven was obviously still worrying about Treeflower (who had gone with her dad and the boys to the funpark), and now that the woman Starfire was back, Lola could see that her friend was deep in concern for her marriage.

Unable to contain her curiosity, the dark woman asked, "What's the deal between you and Starfire anyway?"

Terra's head snapped up from the menu, and she tried signaling to Lola to drop the subject, but that only fueled her determination. Crossly she said, "Victor hasn't told me much; the useless bugger just keeps changing the subject. Did she try to take Robin from you in the past?"

To both of her friends' surprise, Raven gave a hollow chuckle, facing them. "Hardly" She muttered darkly. Not even looking at the menu she motioned to the waiter. "I'll have one of your 'tropical' teas and a slice of your chocolate cherry dream, thanks"

The waiter, a boy who looked to be in his early twenties jotted down the order, then smiled at the other women. "And what will you ladies be having?"

Terra gave him the menu and took a deep breath, "Alright, you ready Junior? One large plate of curly fries, a garden salad, the Beef Supreme Burger with one of your potato jackets, and a glass of your strongest wine" Blinking for a moment, the waiter shook his head and began to write furiously, while Lola and Raven just stared at their rock-moving friend. "What?" The blonde asked, sculling down her glass of water. "I'm hungry-all Gar keeps in the house is that revolting tofu stuff"

Finishing, the boy looked to Lola who just sighed again and said, "One roast chicken roll, and a Shirley Temple please"

Completing the orders, the waiter gathered the menus, and left saying that their orders would be ready soon.

"Well?" Lola asked, turning back to Raven and focusing all her attention on her. "What happened?"

Terra gave the Afro-American a dirty look, but leaned in anyway, a part of her wanting to know how it happened from the Goth's view.

Straightening the white tablecloth with slim fingers, Raven frowned, and started talking.

FLASHBACK

Watching as Cyborg kicked an empty oilcan out of his way, Raven folded her arms. "We have to do somethin'" The cybotic man muttered, going to his working bench and leaning on it, his back to his Gothic friend. "We can't let him stay in there and rot"

It had been eighteen months since their happy, cheerful alien member had been reported dead, and Robin had been steadily going down hill. The former leader of the Titans just stayed in his room, not responding to any of their attempts to coax him out, or to any of the city's cries for help. If it hadn't been for the support of their honorary Titans, the four that Robin had left behind would have spilt long ago.

"We can't force him to do anything" Raven reasoned. "He has to grieve. He has to let go of Starfire in his own way, in his own time. Any interference on our part would only serve to push him back further"

"He's been grieving for over a year" Cyborg mumbled, fists tightening. "The Mayor has been talking about sending Robin away-he's not doing his job any more. We don't even have a leader!"

Silence fell between them, then Raven said, "Leave Robin to me. I'll try to do what I can"

TTT

Sitting in the darkness of his room, Robin looked down at the photo book in his hands. Titled with curly writing, it said, 'My Memories of Earth'. Feeling a fresh wave of pain, the former Boy Wonder dropped it, the thick volume making a muffled thump as it hit the ground.

How long had it been? Weeks? Months? He hadn't bothered with keeping the date-everyday seemed the same, empty and cold. Would this be how it would be for the rest of his _life_?

Robin's biggest regret was that he had never even told her, never even said those three little words. He'd never even held her like he wanted, never even had the courage to kiss her… Who cared if she wouldn't have understood what he was trying to say in his clumsy, human way? Deep down Robin _knew_ that Starfire would have known that he had loved her.

A knock at his door made him look up from the floor, startled. Then frowning, he waited for whoever it was to give up and go away. Instead, the knocker stopped, then a low, female voice ordered, "Robin, open this door before I break it down"

At first he was surprised. Was that Raven? She seemed to have changed, her voice was stronger, and it had more authority. Then Robin grew angry. Who was she to order him around?

"Go away!" He yelled, standing up from his bed and walking over to his desk leafing through various papers that had been scattered across it.

There was a stubborn silence from the other side of the door and suddenly it was ripped off its hinges, covered with Raven's black magic.

Flinging his door down into the hallway, Raven's powers died down, and she faced him with a calm face. "You either listen to me," She said, her violet eyes showing no emotion, "Or you follow your door"

Gritting his teeth, Robin spat, "I'm fine. Go away"

Raven's powers flared up dangerously, making her cloak twirl and her hair spin. "You are not" She accused, staying just outside the entry. "You've shut yourself in this room ever since Starfire died. You've neglected your duties as Leader, abandoned the City that you swore to protect and have completely ignored your friends. You are_ far _from fine"

"What would you know?" Robin flamed, coming up close to her. "You haven't lost her the way I have! You didn't love her the way I did!"

Stepping back, Raven surveyed the boy in the lights of the hallway. The former Boy Wonder was paler, thinner, the black hair that had once been styled up in spikes, now lank and falling to his shoulders. He looked unclean, unhealthy, and tired, with shadows underneath his masked eyes.

Feeling something stir inside her, Raven resolved to help him-she owed Starfire that much.

"Robin," She said in a firm voice. "No matter how you look at it, we lost her too. I know it hurts, and I'm not asking you to forget about her, but I need you to put Starfire aside for now, and let us help you"

Robin scowled, and retreated back into the gloom of his room. "I don't need your help"

Knowing that she wasn't going to get anything else accomplished by talking, the Goth whispered her chant, wrapping him up with her power.

"Raven!" He yelled, struggling. "Raven, let me go!"

Scowling back just as hard, she flung him through the doors joining to his personal bathroom, and dropped him into the tub. "If anything else" She called from his door-less doorway, "At least tidy yourself up"

Then making sure that the bathroom door was locked she left, calling, "I'll be back in a hour"

Fuming, Robin picked up a fresh bar of soap that lay unwrapped by the clean towels and the new bottle of shampoo. About to throw it at the mirror, he stopped, his pale reflection making him pause. Touching his greasy hair, Robin frowned, thinking.

With a sigh, his uniform came off and his taps were turned on.

TTT

Raven smiled grimly, noting Robin's freshly-if roughly-cut hair and soapy fragrance. "That's a bit better" She mocked, letting him know that she could play the game harder than he could.

Giving her a dark look, Robin's mouth set into a hard line, his jaw jutting out stubbornly. "What do you want now?"

Right now, Robin needed sleep. Holding out the cup of calamine tea she had brought him, Raven asked, "Have you been sleeping lately, or doesn't it matter anymore?"

Not taking the offered cup, Robin stalked back to his bed, sitting down on it. "Why do you care?" he snarled.

Undaunted, the Goth surprised him by coming and sitting down near him, not quite close enough to make him feel suffocated. Gazing at him with her calm, purple eyes, she said, "Don't do this to yourself. Starfire's memory deserves more than this" Then getting up and placing the cup on his bedside cabinet, she left.

Staring at the tea, Robin found himself picking it up and sniffing it. Didn't seem so bad. Taking a tentative swing, Robin wrinkled his nose, but continued drinking it. It wasn't long before he found himself laying back against the pillows, sleep seeming like a very good idea. "I'm going to have to talk to Raven" He murmured, slowly closing his eyes.

Things… didn't… seem… so…

Then he was snoring.

TTT

A month later, and Robin stepped out of the Titan tower for the first time in a year and a half. Raven, ahead of him, turned and asked, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

He nodded, and she gave a slight nod back, levitating into the air and ready to lead the way.

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the City's gardens, Raven landing lightly on the ground and motioning for Robin to follow her as she navigated the way through the various paths. It didn't take long until they reached the middle of the vast gardens, the small courtyard the Titans had prepared for their friend bringing a lump back to the dark girl's throat. Looking around at the bunches of flowers that laid by the garden's centerpiece, brought back painful memories.

Robin stopped when he saw the white, smiling face of Starfire, unprepared for it.

"It's beautiful" He whispered.

Making sure that she gave him the space that he needed, Raven said softly, "Terra carved it herself… from one of her old photos"

The former Boy Wonder nodded, and sat down on a bench, overwhelmed.

Silently, Raven turned to leave when Robin croaked, "Stay"

Not really sure of what to do, the Gothic hesitated. "Please" His voice a low plea, Robin looked at her, mouth tight. "I don't know what I'll do if I stay here by myself"

That settled it. Sitting by the peonies, Raven watched her friend carefully, then, when comfortable that he wouldn't do anything, she closed her eyes and began to meditate.

Things followed the same pattern for the next few months. Each day, the pair would venture out to the 'Garden of Star' as it had been dubbed, Raven meditating, and Robin remembering the better times. Sometimes the others would join them, like Beast Boy and Terra, bringing a Frisbee and running around like complete maniacs, or Cyborg, with his stories and jokes. It'd almost be like old times.

Two years of the same routine, and Robin got up from the bench, standing in front of the statue silently, looking up at it with determined eyes. "I love you Star" He whispered, his hand lingering over smooth marble. There, he had said it.

Turning to his Gothic friend-whom he found hated being classed as a 'Gothic' like she was some sort of "card carrying member"-he asked, "Hey Raven, do you want to go for a ride?"

Cracking a violet eye open, Raven looked at him, before opening both and sighing. "Alright… But we have to be back before tea, and make sure that Beast Boy doesn't try to cook his Tofu Surprise again"

FLASHBACK ENDS

"-He left a year after that, became Nightwing, and Cyborg led the group for a few more months before we all decided to break up" Raven took her second cup of tea off the waiter and looked back at Lola, who was enrapt with the story.

"What happened after that?" The dark skinned woman asked, picking up her fork but not eating.

"The group stayed in contact, but most of us had moved on with our normal lives. I couldn't really adjust to being a civilian, so I stayed on with the Justice League, then gave that up to stay with Batman." Giving a half smile at her memories, Raven continued. "A few months after the group had separated, I met Richard again, we talked about old times, stayed in touch with the team, then five years later I moved back with him to Jump City. Things happened, and then we were married" Here she gave a half shrug. "The rest you know"

Lola sighed, and played with her lunch while Terra made a face, saying, "The point is, Starfire was Robin's first girl. Now that's she's here and alive, Raven feels like all hope is lost and is more than willing to give him back"

Ignoring the said woman's steely look, Terra gasped, getting an idea. "I know! Raven, you have to spice up your marriage! Get naughty, make Robin want you! You can't go cold turkey-guys hate that, and you're in the sexual prime of your life!"

The blonde closed her mouth when her glass began to rattle, and she sniffed. "Geez, Raven, I was only trying to give you some pointers"

Her glass settled and Raven's nose crinkled with distaste. "I do not need 'pointers' from someone who makes their husband _squeal_"

TTT

Picking up Treeflower and resting her on his lap, Robin smiled at Starfire, who was looking around the park in wide-eye-wonder.

Jump City had expanded in many ways since the alien princess had left, and the amusement park had been no exception. The rides had gotten bigger, the fairy-floss had gotten sweeter, and the prices had gotten dearer. Still, it was just the taste of Earth Starfire needed to get her mind off… recent events.

"Booya!" Crowed Cyborg, carrying a large stuffed unicorn in one hand and a bag of popcorn in other. Heading straight for the pair, he paused, turning to a sulking Beast Boy behind him. "I told ya I'd win" He scolded, shaking his head. "I told ya, but did you listen? No-oo, I'm just the one with the built in statistics bar"

"You cheated" Mumbled the changeling. Shooting him a warning glance, Cyborg brightened, turning back to his two friends who were sitting on a bench overlooking the beach. "Here you go Princess," The big man said, holding out the unicorn doll he had won to Robin's little girl.

Treeflower squealed, and held out her hands, curling her fingers in a 'take-me' gesture. Laughing, Robin handed her over to a grinning Cyborg, who scooped her up and kissed her nose, making her squeal all over again.

"Where are the kids?" He asked, watching as Cyborg started to twirl Treeflower around.

Motioning behind him to the giant, fun-tastic castle built especially for imprisoning unwanted children in a pool of colourful balls, the robotic man said, "BB dumped them in there, but knowing Abe and Joan, they're all probably sneaking onto the Hurler again"

Robin grimaced. "Remember last time? God, I can't even believe that idiot let Hannah on! She was so small, she was slipping out of the safety harness!"

Looking from Cyborg, who was now letting the child Treeflower poke his mechanical eye, to Beast Boy, who was off to the side grumbling about built in losers, then to Robin, who was smiling and laughing, Starfire felt her own grin grow, happy that she was with her _true_ friends.

_Ding dong, crud brain! Your phone's ringing! _

Startled, Starfire watched as Cyborg sighed, somehow managing to answer his cell phone while balance a small girl, a gigantic toy, and a big bag of unhealthy snackage food.

"'Ello?"

"Victor!" Lola cried, turning away from her friends as they flicked through Victoria's Secret's latest range. It had taken them ages to coax Raven into the score, since Terra was sure that the only thing blocking the Empath from true martial bliss was her lack of lingerie, and now all Raven was doing was standing by the door, giving the nervous sales assistant the evil eye.

"Hey hon. What 'cha doin'?"

"Well… can you tell Richard that we're going to be looking after Treeflower tonight? He and Raven really need some… alone time" There was a sound like Lola giving a muffled squeak, then, "Please? Rae's not too happy, but she and Richard really need this… Ow, Raven, that hurt!"

Cyborg grinned. "Yeah, of course honey. Anything else?"

Giving her dark friend an evil glare, Lola moved away, opting to stand near a rack full of lacey bras. "Can you pick up some French dressing on your way home, I'm making a salad… how are the kids?"

"Uh… they're fine. They're having lots of fun" 

Not noticing his careful tone, Lola giggled, then said, "That's good. We wouldn't want them going on that awful ride again, would we?"

Cyborg chuckled nervously. "Yeah…" Lola would never forgive him if she found out they had just shoved the kids into a fun house and left them there.

Motioning that he was going to go round up the monsters, Beast Boy bolted off towards the "castle", leaving Robin and Starfire to watch their robotic friend sweat it out.

"Ok," Giving the thumps up to Terra, who was holding a red and black corset and was motioning to the scowling Gothic, Lola rushed, "Well honey, I have to go help Terra bully Raven into this really cute Valentine piece… talk to you later and don't forget the dressing!"

Blinking as the 'end call' dial sounded (_Call's over, you snot munching loser!_), Cyborg just shrugged and flipped it close. "Hey, Rob," He called out, surprising his dark-haired friend. Shifting so that Treeflower was now cradled in his arms, Cyborg continued, "Lola says we're taking the Princess tonight, so you can sort things out and… stuff" Grinning awkwardly, he started to back away. "I've gotta go and get Abe, Lola's making one of her salads and it takes me ages to find the dressings… Want me to drop Treeflower off in the morning?"

Frowning, Robin stood, mouth puckered hesitantly. Behind him, Starfire watched with a growing sense of excitement. Did this mean Robin would be spending more time with her? "I don't know…" He started, hands going to his jean pockets. "Treeflower has an appointment with her doctor tomorrow. Raven tried getting her in today, but Dr. Walsh wasn't there"

"Come on, man" Cyborg murmured in a low voice, careful to make sure Starfire couldn't hear. "You need this. You need to put it all behind you. You need to tell her that you've moved on"

Robin sighed, but picked Treeflower up and gave her a kiss. "Bye baby. Be good for Uncle Cy and Aunty Lo" Treeflower looked up at him with blue reflections of his eyes, lip trembling. "Papaw?" She quivered.

Softening, her father leaned in and rubbed his nose against hers. "I'll be here tomorrow, Flower. But now Daddy has to catch up with his friend" Glancing up at Cyborg, he said, "I'll make sure Starfire gets home" And with that he moved back to the alien princess.

Not really understanding what her daddy was saying, Treeflower just watched silently as Cyborg nodded, called out his good-byes, and started to walk away. Frantically, she wriggled around until she was looking out over the metal man's shoulder, wondering why her daddy was holding the other lady's hand and not cuddling _her_ instead.

TTT

"Hannah, come on!" Disgusted, Joan turned back to his little sister, who was sniveling by the Ball Pit. "We have to get out of here-the Hurler's giving out free barf bags!"

She sniffed, lifting a green hand and rubbing one of her large, green eyes with it. "No. I want to go to Lollipop Lane like you said we could!"

Giving his now growling friend the Look, Abe soothed, "Hannah, how about Joan and I get the barf bags first, _then_ we take you to Lollipop Lane?"

But still sulking, Hannah pouted. "I don't want to go to the Hurler. I want to go to Lollipop Lane!"

"Hannah, we're going on the Hurler whether you like it or not!" Abe just shook his head as his green haired friend pressed himself closer to his little sister and scowled.

Baring her teeth (or the ones she had, anyway), the little girl shrieked, "Lollipop Lane!"

"The Hurler!"

"Lollipop Lane!"

"The Hurler!"

"LOLLIPOP LANE!"

"THE HURLER!"

"LOLL-"

"How about we just go home?" Cut a new-and angry-voice.

"Uh-oh" Muttered Abe, turning to face a fluming Beast Boy. "Uncle Gar-"

Beast Boy just raised his eyebrows. "Abe" He started solemnly. "You wouldn't want me to tell your mum that you were just planning to go on the Hurler again, would you?"

Gray eyes widening, Abe shook his head.

"Good." Facing his own children the Green Man growled, "We're leaving. Now. You have one minute to get to the car-and if you're not there I _swear _I'll hunt you down and feed you to Mr. Wayne"

"We'll be good, Daddy!" Hannah cried, throwing herself at his feet and looking up at him with wide green eyes, alarmed. Mr. Wayne was really, really, really, _really_ scary and really, really, really, _really_ old. He might give her cooties! "We'll be good!"

Beast Boy sighed, and shook her off his foot. "Hop up, Hannah" He glanced over to Abe and gave him a tired smile. "Your dad was on the phone to your mum, so I guess he'll be looking for you. You better come with us" Abe nodded and with a quick glance at Joan, the two boys left for the door. Looking down at his daughter, who was still hanging on for all she was worth, Beast Boy sighed again. "Come on Hannah, if you hop up now I'll stop over at Ice-cream Castle"

She blinked up at him hopefully. "Lollipop Lane?"

"Ice-cream Castle"

"Lollipop Lane"

"Ice-cream Castle"

"Lollipop Lane"

"_Ice-cream Castle_"

"LOLLIPOP LANE!"

Beast Boy growled. "That's it, I'm taking you to Tofu Take-Out"

Hannah started screaming.

TTT

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey! You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away…_

Slowly the little ballerina stopped, and Starfire looked up at Robin with shinning eyes. "Make the little box sing again, Robin!"

Grinning, he turned back the key on the back of the pink and white music box, watching with mixed emotions as his old friend followed the small center piece's movement with rapt attention. After Cyborg had left them to get his son, Robin and Starfire started the long walk down Trinket Valley, the official mall for Jump City. Right now, the pair were in a small toyshop, Robin looking for any small thing he could take home that Treeflower already didn't have, and Starfire looking for… anything. And she had found it with this small music box.

Suddenly, from no where Robin just blurted, "I'm glad you're back, Star" 

She regarded him almost shyly before taking the music box and smiling uncertainly. "So am I" She whispered.

_You're a idiot and a half, Bird Brain. _But why was Robin scolding himself? He hadn't seen Star in _twenty years_! It was only natural that he'd be this awkward around someone he had-

_Idiot. That was TWENTY YEARS ago. You're married. You have a family. You have a life. Besides, how were you meant to know Starfire was still alive? _

Still, why was his heart thumping in the old Star days? Why did he have trouble remembering Raven and their wedding?

Why did he feel like this?

"Did you want to get some ice-cream?" Robin asked suddenly, wanting some sort of distraction.

At the idea of being able to sample the creamy iced treat with mustard, Starfire immediately brightened. "Oh, yes! But first, let me purchase this box of music. It would make a charming addition to my collection of amusing trinkets!"

Robin grinned, and waited by the door as Starfire bought the music box, then taking her hand, they crossed the road to the Ice-cream Castle.

TTT

"Did you want to go to the beach after this, Star?" Robin asked as they lined up. Starfire bit her lip. She knew that somehow, what they were doing would be bordering on wrong, but this was her best friend, her boy. How could it be wrong if all they were doing was acting as friends should? Unlike _certain_ people, Starfire was sure that Robin would always be there for her, and if he wanted to go to the beach then so did she. "Yes Robin. I would love to go to the bank of sand with you" And then she smiled up at him, taking his hand again.

Behind the large, plastic fairy mascot of Ice-cream Castle, Hannah's eyes widened and she turned back into her seat, looking down at her Happy Clown Sundae. "Daddy," She asked in a wavering voice. "Daddy, does Uncle Rick love Aunty Rae?"

Beast Boy frowned at her, his daughter's question bringing back the uneasy feeling he had last night. "Don't ask silly questions Hannah. Of course he does"

Hannah just kept looking down at her melting ice-cream. "Then how come he's holding that other lady's hand?"

Beast Boy's mouth dropped open and he looked around until he saw them. Robin and Starfire. By the counter. Holding hands.

_Holding hands. _

"That good for nothing slime ball" He spat, throwing down his spoon. "That arrogant, bird brained, fu-"

"Dad!" Joan cried, covering his face with his hands as the table behind them, filled with a whole bunch of girls, giggled. "You're such a retard! Stop muttering to yourself! You're embarrassing me! God, why can't you ever act _normal_?"

But Beast Boy wasn't listening. All he knew was that one of his friends was going behind the backs of the others. It wouldn't have mattered if it was just them enjoying a couple of scoops of ice-cream, he would have understood. Robin and Starfire needed time, sure, ok, that was that. But they were _holding hands_. Something that Robin rarely did with _Raven_, his _wife_.

Growling, Beast Boy watched as the pair took their desserts and walked out, heading towards the beach.

How could Robin do this?

TTT

The sun was setting by the time Robin even thought about going home. Their ice-creams long gone, he and Starfire had just walked along the beach, talking about the old times. He couldn't remember a more perfect day between them.

"Star," He started, looking over the sea. It was glittering gold, the small breeze that had started making the water ripple and wave. "I know that everything has been… upsetting lately, but I want you to know that… I really missed you. But now that you're here, we can… we can… That is to say that I'm…"

Starfire gently laid a golden hand on his arm to stop him from rambling, and gazing up at him, said simply, "I wish you to know that while I was away, fighting, whenever I thought of Earth, I thought of you. I am glad to be back, and share this life with you, even if it can not be as I thought it would"

Lost for words, Robin just watched how the light from the setting sun played on her golden features, and in that instant, he forgot everything. He forgot about Raven, Treeflower, his job at Wayne Inc. and even about the others. Suddenly he was sixteen again, and the girl of his dreams was by his side.

Starfire closed her eyes as Robin leaned down and kissed her. Somewhere, deep down inside, she knew this was bad, but for that moment, for that day, Robin was hers. Not Raven's, but hers.

Her boy.

She just wished it could have been that way from the start.

TTT

"Aw, Bart, take a look at this" Nodding to the couple that were kissing in the middle of the beach, the old man nudged his friend and wagged his eyebrows. "Remind you of the good old days, don't it?"

His friend grinned, reeling in his fishing line absentmindedly, watching as they pulled apart. He had too admit that the girl was a stunner-tall, with fiery red hair that was whipping in the breeze. The light from the setting sun made her skin look like gold, and for a brief moment he wished he was young again.

Yet as they made their way across the sand, Bart frowned. The girl didn't look happy-even here on the wharf he could tell that. She looked upset, biting her lip and looking behind her while her bloke bent down and picked up random things (shells, Bart was betting. If you went on a romantic beach walk you _always_ picked up shells).

What could such a pretty thing like her have to worry about? She and the boy made a good-looking pair. He was willing to bet that the two of them were either married or engaged.

Yet they walked past, and even when his line began to fight, Bart had to wonder if that was truly the case.

TTT

"Are you sure, Raven?" Lola asked her dark friend, watching as she gently placed a sleeping Treeflower into the car. "She's no trouble at all and Richard may still come home early"

Shaking her head, Raven just said in emotionless voice. "I doubt it. It's 9:30, Lola. Richard promised me he'd by home by six. He's better off using this time to catch up with… Starfire" She paused, looking away and then hoped in the car. "Besides, Treeflower has an early appointment tomorrow. It's better this way"

"Dark Girl," Cyborg started, worry stretching his features and making him seem older. Hands resting on Lola's shoulders he looked at Raven with concern. "I'm sure that there's a reasonable excuse for-"

"Cyborg, really, this has nothing to do with them" Even to the Empath her voice sounded false. "I just didn't feel confident leaving Flower tonight. Now, if you don't mind, I have to go home" And before either of her friends could say anything, she had backed the car out and started on her way.

Abe, who had been standing at the door, just rubbed his eyes. "Does this mean Flower isn't staying over, Dad?"

Cyborg just nodded, still frowning worriedly. "Yeah. But maybe next week she'll come over again"

"Go to bed, Abe" Coming up beside her husband as they made their way up to their home, Lola placed her arms around him. As their son trotted off, she asked, "Do you think there's something going on between them? Richard and Starfire?"

Closing the door behind them, Cyborg just shook his head helplessly. "I don't know anymore" How could Robin do this? It couldn't be true. It couldn't.

They stood there in silence until the phone began to ring. "I'll get it" Cyborg offered. "It's probably just BB anyway "

TTT

Walking up the stairs, Raven just scowled. She knew this would happen. Why didn't Starfire just go shopping with them? Retail therapy had obviously never been heard of on Tamaran. Why did she have to stay with the boys?

Oh god, how long had Raven been waiting in that ridiculous "Valentines" piece she had been bullied into buying from that horrible shop? This was so stupid-

She paused once she reached the landing. The light from their bedroom was spilling out onto the carpet but she hadn't seen Robin's car in the driveway. Holding onto a sleeping Treeflower tighter, Raven carefully made her way across to the door. Slowly, she opened it and stepped in. Funny, there was no-one-

"Why, hello Raven. Remember me? We haven't spoken in such a _long_ time"

Heart jumping to her throat, Raven turned her head slightly to see the one man she had thought she'd never see again sitting in her chair.

"Slade" She whispered, clutching Treeflower tighter to her.

The old man smirked, and there was the mechcanical noise of Slade bots filling the room, blocking the door and windows.

"I go by Mr. Wilson now" He corrected, the way he said it making shivers run down her spine. Standing up, Slade crossed the room until he was right up next to her. Lifting a gloved hand he ran it down Treeflower's cheek and Raven jerked her away from him. "Don't touch her" She hissed. "Don't you _ever_ dare touch her"

His smirk grew. "But Raven, is this how you treat an old man looking out for his young friends child? Here I was, offering help for her breathing troubles, and yet you see me as a threat. Tsk, tsk"

"We don't need your help" She spat, moving away even more before a Slade Bot stopped her.

He just frowned. "I think you do, Mrs. Grayson. I think you do. Beside, why would I let my future apprentice suffer such a disability when I have the power to help her?"

Raven's powers flared and Treeflower woke up with a start, crying out. "She'll never be yours!" She snarled.

Slade's grin just grew cold and the room suddenly seemed to grow darker. "She already is, my dear. She already is"

T  
T  
T  
T  
T

AN: Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear. How are the Titans going to get out of this one?

Next Chapter: It's a trip down memory lane! What's the truth behind Starfire's apparent death?


	5. A Way to Make Her Smile

Disclaimer: Lawyers, I need lawyers, I need-wait, they cost HOW MUCH? Ok, fine… I don't own them. Happy? You better be, do you know how much those sharks cost _per hour_?

Ok, major commitment problems. I ain't going to apologize because the least you lot want is a sorry from some weirdo on the net, so, whatever. I will say one thing, however, and that this really, really, really late up-date wasn't because I couldn't be bothered writing. Blame my modem.

Another note: Many of you would have at least seen the beginning of Season Four. Over here in the land of rocks and dirt, Cartoon Network hasn't even shown _Season Three_. I will scream if I have to watch _Divide and Conquer_ one more time. But, because of CN's complete lack of interest, some things in this story are going to be off by miles.

_BumbleBee: _I don't even know what this chica sounds like. I've noticed in quite a few fics that people are pairing her up with Cyborg. Lola is the closest thing you're gonna get to Bumble. I ain't going to make it that Bumble's had her name changed blah, blah, blah. Just pretend Bumble got sent back to the Bee hive or something. Lola is Lola. She has never been a giant bug, nor will she ever.

_Jinx: _There was something going on between her and Cy, wasn't there? Yeah. That's barely touched on. Just barely.

_The whole Slade coming back for Raven thing: _This is what cheeses me off the most! I want to see the scary man chase the scary girl! I want to see the time warp thing! I'm going to cry! Umm… ignore that one. Point is, for this story to work, I'm ignoring the entire forth season. I could have just scratched it all together, but I think this baby could work if you white-out a few things.

_All up:_ The "See the Sun" refrence in the second flashback is thanks to Blackshield's "See the Sun", so bow down to her creativty!

Cookie Dough-Chapter 5: A Way to Make Her Smile

#FLASHBACK#

"It's good seeing you again, Robin"

Nightwing stiffened in shock, then turned to see Raven behind him, violet eyes grave. "Raven?" He asked, shocked, while the small palm pilot he'd been holding dropped to the ground with a muffled thump. "What the hell are you doing _here_?"

She looked up at the ceiling of Wayne Manor, almost as though she was rolling her eyes, then back to the tall man across from her. "I'm staying here with Mr. Wayne" She said simply, holding onto the book that she had pulled out from the library.

Nightwing almost dropped his staff. "You're staying?" He repeated stupidly. "You're staying here with _Bruce_?"

Giving him a funny look, Raven sat down in the giant armchair behind her. "Yes. I've been here since last month"

Dropping onto the lounge, Nightwing shook his head in disbelief. He thought that he'd never see any of the Titans again, and here was Raven, living with his adoptive father. He stared at her, wondering why she looked the same as… as that last time in the kitchen. Her hair may have been a little longer, barely brushing past her shoulders, and she may have been wearing a white cloak instead of the uniform blue of their teens, but apart from that, nothing else had changed.

"Bruce said you would be like this," She commented, opening the book and reading. "Don't worry, I'll be out of here soon enough" Her purple eyes flickered up from the page and something in them darkened momentarily. "I know how much you enjoy being alone"

Nightwing scowled at her. "There's more to that and you know it"

"So why did you leave?" Raven placed the book down and stood up, wrapping her long white cloak against her. "One night you almost seem normal, and I think that maybe the Titans can start over, and the next morning you're gone" She pursed her lips, and straightened. "For one moment, _Nightwing_, I thought that you might have… moved on"

Nightwing scowled, also standing up. "I _have_ moved on!" He protested hotly.

The power flickered on and off for a moment, and Raven spat scathingly, "Then why did you leave? Why didn't you sign the Star plan?" She paused, and her eyes glittered. "Why did you run off after that night in the kitchen?"

Looking down, mouth tight, Nightwing said nothing, making Raven tut loudly. She knew it. "You haven't, and you know it, _Robin_. Your past is your past. If you want to keep living in it, then fine" Turning to leave, she only stopped when a rough hand caught her and pulled her back.

"What do you-" She whirled around to face him with a scowl, only to realize with a jolt that he had ripped off his mask and had flung it to the side. Nightwing's-no, _Richard's_- blue eyes bored down at her, and for the first time in years, Raven was afraid.

"I left because being with the Teen Titans meant that I was still Robin" He explained in a deadly, quiet, voice. "While I was Robin, I couldn't forget her. I needed to change, and leaving was the only way any of us were going to get back on track" Something in his eyes flickered, and he let go of Raven's arm. "I didn't leave the team. And I didn't leave you"

Raven turned her head, ignoring the burning sensation in that swept through her as he said that. He was lying, of course he was. But still…

She stared into his eyes, and wondered.

#FLASHBACK ENDS#

Lola's sobbing broke Robin out of his memory, and with a lurch of his heart he remembered what had happened.

Looking around Treeflower's nursery, with it's white washed pinks and her soft toys sitting in the same spots that they had yesterday morning, he felt a lump come to his throat. This was all his fault. How could have something like this have happened? _He'd been so_ _careful_. He had moved twice, given himself four different aliases, and swapped five different jobs. He'd driven a different car every year, dyed his hair red for eight mouths, and changed phone numbers more times then he'd like to count. He'd done everything and anything to make sure no one could trace Richard Grayson to the former Boy Wonder and his teammates. _Everything_…

Except… be there for his wife.

"The room was practically destroyed, so there were no leads" Bruce's voice made Robin jump, and he turned as Lola sniffed and held the white princess bunny of Treeflower's closer. Old face grave, Bruce continued, "Your friend Victor is trying to clean up some of the ash now, but it'll be awhile" There was a brief pause on his part, then a heavy thump as Bruce stamped his walking stick against the floor. "This is exactly what happens when you leave your home unguarded" His voice was emotionless, but Robin could see the anger in his eyes. "Criminals will not hesitate to destroy your life. They, especially ones like Slade, will make sure that you pay for every breath you've ever lived. And now that you've settled down and your wife has had a child…" He trailed off meaningfully, and Robin looked down at the floor, the guilt that he had been feeling before coming back twice as strong.

Raven… While Raven had been waiting here, alone, he'd been walking with Starfire, showing her random patterns on shells. While Raven had been walking up the dark stairs, wondering were her husband was, he'd been watching Starfire's moonlit face in wonder. And while Raven had been fighting off Slade… protecting… _protecting their daughter_, he'd been… _kissing_…

The bitterness in his throat stung. God, what had he done? Raven had cared, always, even if for half of their lives it'd only been as a friend.

#FLASHBACK#

It was raining hard. Robin stood by the large windows of the kitchen and watched the lightning flash across the sky. How long now? Two, three years? He was nineteen, too old to be apart of the Teen Titans but too young to match up to someone like Bruce.

He needed to change.

"Robin?" There was the soft sound of a cloak swishing over the ground, and then Raven's voice as she asked, "Are you alright?"

Saying nothing for a few moments, he sighed then murmured, "I'm just thinking"

Sitting down at the table, Raven watched him carefully. "You're thinking about Starfire" She said as more of a statement than a question.

Robin looked at her, only making out her outline when the lightning flashed. "I'm thinking about everything"

"Are you going to sign the Star plan?"

He shrugged, and then sat down across from her, still looking out the window. "I don't know" Glancing at her, he shrugged again. "It's just… everything…"

Raven hesitated, but then slipped her hand into his, surprising them both. While Robin glanced up at her in surprise, she said in a soft voice, "'_A day of her is worth dying for'_" Giving him a small, pained smile she answered, "B. Shields, '_See the Sun'_". Looking across at him squarely, Raven murmured, "She meant everything, and even though she's gone, be thankful that you had the chance to know her"

Gazing out at the harbor, Robin nodded slowly. "You're right Raven, I am" The kitchen lit up as a quick bolt shot through the sky, and he looked back at her, staring silently. Turning his hand over under hers, he squeezed it. "Thank-you," He whispered. "For everything"

Raven flushed, and she made to pull her hand back, but Robin just tightened his hold, gazing at her stronger than ever. "Raven, I…"

Instantly Raven was out of her seat and by the windows, one hand going to the smooth glass. "Don't," She warned. "Whatever you were going to say, don't"

Robin stood up in his seat, but made no other move. "Raven," Why was he shaking? He hadn't felt like this since… "Raven, please, just listen"

She turned her head slightly, but otherwise Raven stayed where she was.

"I…" Robin paused, took a breath, then started again. "I have no idea what would have happened if you hadn't of helped me. When… when Starfire… died, I thought for a while that… that I had too. But then, you came, broke down my door, locked me in my bathroom, and… and listened" He stopped to see if Raven was taking it all in, then when he saw that she had relaxed, and was focusing all her attention on him, Robin continued. "You sat there for two years, listening to me as I told you everything I knew about her, everything I wanted to tell her, just… everything. You've been the closest to me since… since she… died, and I wanted to apologize that I… gave up on everyone. I'm sorry, and I hope that all of you can forgive me"

For a moment, all Raven could do was blink. She just stared at the stranger across from her, wondering how long it'd been since he had changed. Feeling something strange build up inside her, Raven moved across the floor and to his side, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Never apologize Robin," Eyes glimmering, Raven gave him a small smile. "I'm your friend. You don't have to apologize to a friend"

A black gloved hand covered hers, and looking up, Robin smiled. "Sorry anyway"

#FLASHBACK ENDS#

TTT

_SMASH_

Cyborg winced slightly. It sounded like Terra was beating the crap out of whatever it was she was doing. Although, if she felt the same way he did, he couldn't blame her.

How could this happen?

One moment Raven and Robin had things going fine; the next Dark Girl and the Princess have been hiked by Slade, and Wonder Brat's off with Star.

That's what hurt the most. The fact that it'd been Robin and _Starfire_. Starfire, For crying out loud! Sure, maybe he could understand that it'd been twenty years since she'd seen any of them, and granted, they had all thought she was dead, but c'mon!

Maybe Beast Boy was wrong. Maybe, when the short man had rung him last night and told him he'd seen… them together, holding hands, maybe he'd eaten too much tofu. Maybe BB hadn't seen them acting like a pair of love struck teens. Robin's ("goofy, way goofy") smiling and Starfire's blushing ("dude you could totally tell!"), maybe, maybe that meant nothing.

Crumbling the ash in his hand, Cyborg sighed. Yeah, maybe all that lovey dovey stuff meant nothing, but what about that look on Raven's face after they had all realized Robin wasn't coming? She'd been happy before-kinda awkward, but still happy.

And what about the Princess? What about Treeflower? Cyborg's stomach tightened painfully. Oh, god, what if Slade had done something to her?

"Cy"

The robotic man looked up at the doorway and frowned when he saw Robin.

"Yeah?" He answered gruffly.

If something had happened to either Treeflower or Raven, Cyborg would never, _ever_, forgive him.

Something crossed over Robin's blue eyes, but he just asked, "Did you finish scanning?"

"Yeah," Cyborg replied, pressing a few buttons on his palm pilot. Well, Robin thought it was a palm pilot. The darker Titan glared up at him, and he felt the sweat build up under his collar. "There was no trace of biological mass, and my scanners picked up a lot of platinum, so I'm gonna hazard a guess and say that Rae put up one hell of a fight before Slade dragged her out"

Robin nodded, and looked around the ruined bedroom.

_What?_ Cyborg thought viciously. _Worrying how much it's gonna set you back to turn this into a Bat Cave? _

Aware that the bat in question was still by the door, Cyborg raised an eyebrow, waiting for whatever it was that Robin wanted.

"Have you seen Starfire?"

Looking away Cyborg shook his head, not trusting himself to talk.

_It ain't Star's fault. It ain't Star's fault. It ain't Star's fault. _

Robin paused, about to say something, but then just sighed and left quietly.

TTT

_SMASH_

Terra gritted her teeth as another paving stone slammed into the pile.

_SMASH. SMASH. SMASH. SMASH-_

"You're tearing up part of the patio, Tara"

In surprise, Terra dropped the plank she'd been levitating and turned to blink at Bruce, who was standing by the glass door. He watched her calmly, ignoring the ruined mess that was the driveway. "I take it that this type of encounter was one you expected to never happen again, am I right?"

Suddenly the blonde just dropped to the ground, her arms pulling her knees to her chest in a defensive gesture. "Slade can't leave it alone, can he?" Terra burst out, shaking her head. "He couldn't go and crawl into a retirement home, could he? No! He has to come back and ruin our lives all over again!"

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "A man like Slade Wilson is complicated. He doesn't do things for the sake of 'ruining' your lives. He does it because _he_ wants it. He wanted Robin because Robin was the best. When Robin showed him that he was too strong, Slade turned to someone who wasn't as stable. To someone who was unsure of things, unsure of what she was meant to do. Then, when _she_ became too strong, he gave up. Now he sees your families, your children, as a fresh start. You and Garfield's own children are too old; they're just the right age to be difficult. Abraham's father has grounded him with a deep sense of what's right; it'd be a waste of resources trying to turn the boy. Treeflower, on the other hand…"

"She's a baby" Terra continued softly. "She's young, too young to remember anything about being loved. She has an Empath for a mother and one of the world's greatest fighters for a father. She's a born warrior. He can raise her, bring her up as his own, fill her with his ideals. Train her. Use her. And he knows, Slade _knows_ that we would never do anything to harm her. She's his shield. His Robin. His Terra. She's going to be everything we weren't"

There was a few moments silence, then Bruce murmured, "That's why we have to find them. We can't let him create the perfect weapon. What you and Robin-Richard-went through, that will be nothing to the suffering Treeflower is in for"

Terra nodded, and didn't say anything else. What could she say? That maniac had put her through the worst years of her life. Because of him, she'd betrayed her friends, destroyed her city…

Buried herself alive.

Shuddering, the blonde bit her lip. The stone pressing against her. Packing her in. The suffocation. The blindness.

And it'd been all because of Slade.

"We have to save her" She whispered, more to herself than Bruce. "We have to save her"

TTT

"Could any of our contacts help?"

Aqualad's face stilled, frowning. "I don't know if we have anything close enough to pull it off. There's only two that I can think of off the top of my head and that's Ken, that kid you rescued years ago, and Jinx"

Sighing, Beast Boy slouched in his chair. This was useless. They should have been out there already. What the hell could a rouge HIVE student do that they couldn't? Flicking a switch on and off on the panel, Beast Boy sighed again and glanced up at the computer screen. "See what you can do, and I'll talk to the others"

The was a sure nod from Aqualad's end, but before the transmission ended he hesitated, then commented, "We will get them back"

"Yeah" Beast Boy grinned, though it felt fake even to him. "Of course we will"

Then he turned off the screen.

Pulling his old communicator out of his shirt pocket, the green man flipped it open. "Yo, Cy, you there?"

A few swear words poured out, then Cyborg's face suddenly appeared, squashed up close to the screen. "Yeah. Did you get any where?"

"No. Aqualad reckons that we probably wouldn't have any close enough to do any real damage. The closest thing he had was Jinx and that kid Ken"

Cyborg's mouth twisted into a smile. "Old Jinx-y girl, huh? You know what, she'd probably get us what we what and more. Tell Fishman to give the girl the green light. It couldn't hurt"

_You're only saying that because you almost married her_, thought Beast Boy as he snapped his communicator close. But, if he wanted to live to see Hannah go to collage, then he'd keep that to himself.

"Beast Boy?"

He closed his eyes, then opened them again to find Starfire standing hesitantly by the door. "Yes Star?"

Releasing her breath, though she had not been aware that she'd been holding it, Starfire asked, "May I request your assistance in a matter of importance? I would not be asking if I did not believe it would be of help"

Beast Boy looked unsure, and her heart sank. She was well aware of the current attitudes within their group.

As last night showed, things were not in her favor.

"Star, I'm gonna be honest" Peering up into her eyes, Beast Boy idly started to flick imaginary lint off his pants. "I don't like what you're doing but you're my friend and right now another of my friends is in trouble. I know things have gotta be weird after twenty years, but I think we should all forget about that and just try to get Rae and Flower back" He gave her a smile then, small, but real. "What can I do to help?"

Knowing her eyes were shinning with tears, Starfire smiled back. "I wish to check the Centari Prison enrollments"

TTT

Raven groaned, then opened her eyes, blinking at the darkness of the room. Moving her hand and feeling the softness of the cotton sheets under her, she frowned.

What was she doing on a bed?

Sitting up Raven swallowed the vile that was rising to her throat. Did… Did Slade…

On impulse she yawned, and stretched out her arms. Today was going to be a loooong day.

Raven frowned. That hadn't been her.

Suddenly she leapt out of bed and stretched out her whole body, flexing her fingers and wriggling her toes.

Raven stopped. That _definitely_ hadn't been her.

Still, her body ignored her confused mind and bounded up to a mirror on the other side of the room. Staring at the dark surface for a moment the Empath wondered if Slade had planted a controlling device on her, but all suspicions vanished when her hand reached up and flicked a switch she hadn't even been aware existed.

At first Raven thought she was simply seeing her reflection. The same pale face was staring back at her. But the face was slightly more rounded, the lips a little fuller, and her eyes…

Her eyes were blue.

Feeling the curly mass that was her hair tumble down her back and into her face, Raven-or rather, Treeflower-sighed, annoyed, and tucked a few strands back with a slim hand.

Where was that new combat outfit Father had given her? She glanced behind her and rolled her eyes when she saw it was on her bed. Typical. They had over three hundred thousand Slade Bots in production, and not one of them could ever throw her things in the right place. Still, the teen reasoned. It's not like you could get good help these days anyway.

_Never trust someone else when you can do it yourself. _

Treeflower frowned as she strolled over to her bed and picked up the outfit. Kicking her new boots (steel capped for maxim damage) to the mirror, she tried remembering her old nanny that had spoken those immortal words. Aunty had said that she was too busy and too important to take care of a small child, and Father was never there, so she'd been handed over to the charge of a carer.

The only thing she could remember was the bright pink flame of her nanny's hair. The nanny had only been with them little less than a year; one day she had been called up to Father's office, and Treeflower had never seen her again. She had often wondered why… the nanny had been a friend.

Still, it was useless to dwell on the past. Her Father was not a man to disappoint, and if her nanny had done something to upset him, then it had been her error.

You just didn't disappoint Father.

_Memo to self: Kick the Princess's royal ass. _

Grinning in jest, Treeflower winked at her reflection. She was going to do more than that. She was going to annihilate every single member of the Princess's team. They had been annoying her ever since she had started in this game, but this time, she was going to _win_.

The soft hiss of her door opening drew her attention and Slade's cold mask soon appeared. "Are you ready?" He asked, his voice emotionless. Looking at him via the reflection of the mirror, she smiled slowly, clicking the last of the silver plating on her arms then slipping on a simple black mask. "Absolutely"

Slade smirked. "Very good, Robyn. Very good"

TTT

"The computer isn't picking up anything nearby" Joan glanced up at Abe, his blue eyes unsure. "I don't know whether we can trust it though. Not after last time" Nervously, he ran a hand through his shaggy hair, which reminded Abe of the dog form Uncle Gar always took.

Hannah just sighed, flipping her hair over her shoulder and shallowly skimming her eyes around the alleyway. "I have no idea why the oldies don't just let us take down the bitch once and for all." She complained. "I mean, come on, she's always giving us the slip! I bet she's returning everything she steals back to daddy darling and getting a pat on the head for annoying us! I say we just land a nice shiny bullet right between her eyes and see how much daddy loves her then"

"Good thing you don't have a say this time then, isn't it?" Abe grinned, not tearing his eyes away from the shadows in front of them. He couldn't blame the now scowling changeling for feeling the way she did though. After that time Slade's daughter had almost drowned them, he wasn't that wild about her either.

But Slade's daughter though she was, there was something… familiar about her.

"She's not that bad," He announced suddenly, remembering the time she had pushed him out of the path of Mad Man Gizmo's mechcanical spider. Glancing behind to Hannah he shook his head. "I just think that being dragged up by Slade has f-"

WHAM!

Abe went sprawling across the ground, an angry red print forming where the steel from Robyn's boot had smacked into his face.

"There's nothing wrong with my father!" The girl spat, coming over to him and placing a foot on his chest, digging the ends in for extra effect. Suddenly, Robyn's head whipped up and she glared at the other two Titans, both of whom brought out their weapons. "Shoot," She spat, pulling out a sleek firearm her father had had specially designed for this, and aiming it at Abe's throat. "and I take your friend with me"

A green bolt was suddenly thrown at her, and instead of swearing, Robyn grinned.

Here came _Princess_.

"Heartsfire!" Hannah cried while Joan started cursing. Abe would have yelled at the girl to get back home, but right then he was trying not to choke on his own teeth. "Heartsfire, get the hell out of here!"

The girl Hannah was shouting at ignored her, glaring at Robyn with burning green eyes.

"I'm going to ask you once," With a soft voice, Heartsfire let her power build up at her fingertips. "Back away from Abe"

There was a click as Robyn turned the gauge, finger hovering over the trigger and a leer lurking over her mouth.

Heartsfire raised an eyebrow, her dark hair flying into her eyes. "I'll take that as a no"

"Heart!" Practically screaming Hannah stomped her foot. "Go back home! You're too young for this!"

Not looking away from Robyn, the girl just murmured, "I'm nine years younger than you and I can take all of you down"

Hannah shut up, while Joan just shook his head. "Uncle Richard is so going to kill us"

This was ridiculous. "How old are you, Princess?" Noting that Abe wasn't groaning as much, Robyn dug her boot in a little harder.

Raising her chin proudly, Heartsfire answered, "Fourteen"

Robyn cocked an eyebrow, ignoring the way the other two idiots had tensed.

So, Fourteen? She was only two years younger than herself. _Perhaps I should just let the little princess go home to her parents. Where's the fun in stealing candy from a baby?_

But then again, where was the fun in letting the brat have it?

Tired of just standing there, Hannah swooped in to cheetah form and started towards her friend and his captor.

Sighing like it was boring her, Robyn lifted the gun, aimed, and shot.

"HANNAH!"

Stunned, Heartsfire just watched as the green woman fell, her blood quickly forming a puddle underneath her.

"HANNAH!"

Robyn really wished that blue eyed boy would stop screaming. It was going to give her a headache.

"HANNAH!" Tears rolling down his face, Joan fumbled with his firearm. When she realized what he was intending to do, Robyn rolled her eyes, aiming.

And fired again.

Heartsfire flinched violently as Joan gave a pained yell and dropped to the ground. Closing her eyes, she wished the sound of Abraham's whimpering would stop.

"I guess this means you're next, Princess"

Opening her eyes, Heartsfire watched as Robyn cocked the gun, grinning. She watched as Robyn lifted it. She watched as Robyn aimed it.

"_Darling, you have to be careful. Robyn isn't who you think she is" _Her father's voice resounding in her head, Heartsfire blinked, closing her eyes.

Opening them again, she sighed, murmuring, "I'm sorry it had to be like this"

Then she watched as Robyn shot it.

"_She's your sister"_

TTT

Raven's eyes shot open.

That couldn't have happened. That wouldn't have happened. That couldn't of. Her daughter, her baby, she couldn't have grown into that horrible creature. She wouldn't. She couldn't.

Feeling steel underneath her fingers, Raven gave a shaky breath and sat up. The room was dark, the only light being the one that was blaring down on her now.

Where was Treeflower?

Fear gripped her; if Slade had touched one hair on her head, she would rip him to pieces. She would drown him in darkness. She would-

"I see that you are awake, Mrs. Grayson"

Raven's head snapped to the right, where Slade's shadow grew closer. "Where is Treeflower?" She hissed.

It was almost as though he was amused, the steel of his mask giving only a slight smile. "She is being prepared for her operation. The Doctors I have… _employed_ have been ready to go since the day before. Things are never as simple as we would like them to be, Mrs. Grayson"

"Shut up" Raven whispered. Narrowing her eyes she glared up at him, her fists tightening. "I want my daughter now, Slade. She's not going to grow up to be your apprentice"

He smirked underneath his mask. "You're right. She won't. She'll grow up as my daughter"

Suddenly a wind ripped through the cell, and Raven's eyes blazed white, while the light bulb above her smashed, sending them both into darkness.

"_I'd rather die than see my daughter in your hands_"

Not at all fazed, Slade just stood there as shards of glass and a few bolts flew around the room. "That, my dear, can be arranged" He paused, then continued. "It seems that your generation was built for disappointment. My last two apprentices were failures, and it was only until recently that I have understood why. Teenagers are funny things, Mrs. Grayson. As I'm sure you remember, it is not easy being one let alone a superhero. As an adolescent, you are forming your own opinions, you are rebelling. You are on the verge of adulthood. Children, on the other hand, have no such ideals. They are young and open to anything. They can be taught to obey. Taught to enjoy the same things their parents do. Molded. My last two apprentices failed simply because they were too old. They could not see what I was offering through their morals. I will see to it that your daughter does not end up going in the same direction"

It was as if Raven's old emotions were spilling out and running around her in a miryad of colours. She felt like breaking down and never getting up, crying about Treeflower, crying about her future. Crying about Robin's betrayal. Then she felt like screaming, letting Rage out, destroying everything and anyone in her way with a blaze of red.

But those days were gone now. Her emotions didn't control her. It just felt like they still did.

Raven's powers flared up one more time, illuminating them both, then died out completely, leaving everything to the shadows. "She will never be yours"

There was the heavy sound of Slade's boots as he made his way to the door. "I've been racing through all sorts of names for the child" He said causally, as though talking about the weather. "After all, Treeflower hardly seems fitting for our young fighter, does it?" Raven could feel him grin, and she stiffened. "No, _Treeflower_ would never do. She needs something more… substantial. How does Robyn grab you?"

The dark woman gave a pained gasp, and slid onto the cold ground. "No" She whispered. "No"

Really, Slade thought as he stepped out of the holding cell. This was too easy.

#FLASHBACK#

"What do you want to name her?"

Looking down at the little face of her daughter, Raven gave a small smile, thinking of the perfect name.

Starfire had been a big lover of fairytales. But, when she hadn't been making the rest of the team suffer with Disney classics, the alien princess had told her own stories, ones that she had grown up with. There had been one in particular that Raven remembered clearly, one that her happy friend had loved the most…

"_Once a upon a Glanknort," Starfire whispered, her eyes sparkling, "There lived a mellandeck princess by the name of Melande'dar. So fair and globan was she of the flowers, that even her planet's enemies loved her, so in a jealous rage the Gordanian Queen imprisoned her in the beautiful Ganderin tree, hoping to stop the people from loving her more than she. At first, the kingdom was grief-stricken at the loss of their beloved princess, but one day, while tending to the Fan-fan flocks, a young, handsome Mandor came across the Ganderin tree, and lay underneath it's shady and cooling branches. While he rested, the princess spoke to him, asking him to help set her free and release her from her pretty prison" Starfire giggled then, distracted by Beast Boy choking on his tofu, but carried on. "The Mandor alerted the others of his nock, and they all sat by the Ganderin, listening to the soft words of the princess. Renaming her Melande'der, meaning Flower of the Tree, the Mandor soon discovered how to free her, and gave the Ganderin tree an ammiane, breaking the power of the Gordanian Queen and releasing her. Melande'der over powered the evil Gordanian Queen, and resumed the throne, marrying the Mandor and living happily, ever, anha…" _

"Raven," Robin's soft voice brought her back from her memory, and she glanced up at him, blushing at the look of undividing love in his blue eyes. One hand curled with hers, and the other holding the tiny fingers of his daughter, he asked again, "Raven, what do you want to name her?"

Thinking back to the tale Starfire had told of the alien princess who defeated evil with the boy she loved, and back to all the happy times that their own alien princess had given them, Raven said softly, "Treeflower. Let's call her Treeflower"

#FLASHBACK ENDS#

TTT

"This is unfortunate. I was hoping that my guards had been wrong, but now I see that there is no mistake"

Beast Boy shook his head, and glanced up at Starfire, whose worried green eyes reflected ten times as huge in the screen light. "Are you sure Star?"

She turned her unhappy gaze to him. "Almost certain. There had been word she had been transferred back after our last visit, but at the time affairs on my planet were reaching a worrisome high. My sister was the last thing on my mind"

The green man frowned, his fingers already tapping at the keyboard. "Maybe we should try-"

"Garfield" Beast Boy turned to see Terra standing by the door, her face blank. "I'm going to go pick up the kids. Tell Lola not to worry about tea, I'll grab some pizza"

Reaching down into his pants pocket, he took out his wallet and threw it at her. "See if you can pick up the kids a bunch of movies. We're gonna need them out of the way for this one"

Terra nodded, throwing Starfire an unsure look, breaking her mask. "Did you… did you want to come?"

Shaking her head, the alien princess indicated to the screen. "I can not, though thank you for asking" She bit her tongue, wishing that she could have gone and retrieved some of her tangy covering.

"I'll get you a container of Mustard, if you want"

"Oh," Surprised, Starfire just blinked at Terra. "I would like that. Thank you"

Terra nodded, then looked away. "No problem"

TTT

#FLASHBACK#

Pausing at the top of the stairs, Robin waited.

Starfire had been upset all day since some little punk ("Robin, the child was only four"), scared by her big green eyes had called her ugly.

Starfire wasn't ugly.

She was beautiful, friendly, wonderful, amazing-

Robin's thoughts broke off suddenly as he blushed. She was just his friend.

And now she needed him.

"Star, are you ok?"

Quieting her sniffing, the alien girl waited then called out, "I am fine, friend Robin. I just wish to be left alone"

"Star" Even through doors she could hear his concern.

"Star, you aren't ugly"

This made her eyes well up. She had not meant to frighten the child. Was her appearance so displeasing that now she was only seen as some uncommon monster?

"Star, that kid was a punk. You aren't ugly. Not to me. Not to the others. You're beautiful, Star. You're friendly, and kind, and forgiving. No one on earth could match up to someone like you. You're amazing"

Hearing the conviction in her boy's voice made tears well in her eyes all over again, but for another reason.

"Thank-you" She whispered. But she did not believe he heard.

#FLASHBACK ENDS#

_Bruce Wayne _

_requests the pleasure of your presence at the marriage of his son,_

_Richard Grayson_

_to_

_Raven of Azarath_

_Saturday, 2 o'clock in the evening, Titans Tower_

Robin had never thought he would marry. After Starfire had "died", the future didn't exist.

But then along came Raven.

Dark Raven. Mysterious Raven. They had been friends for years. Then Starfire died, and Robin forgot his friends.

He couldn't remember when it started. When he really started noticing Raven. Maybe it had been that night before he left the Titans, when she had been standing there, outlined by lightening and covered in shadows. Whatever happened, it drew them closer together. So close, that one day it all ended with Robin down on one knee, pouring out his heart and soul to her and a little pearl ring.

And she had said yes.

Opening the box on his car seat, Robin placed the invitation gently inside.

When was he happier? The day she said yes or the night she said I do?

_No one could ever take your place._

Hadn't Robin promised Starfire that? He had basically given her his heart there and then. What had happened?

What about Treeflower?

He remembered the months during Raven's pregnancy. Every day he came home he would place a single daisy in the kitchen vase, joke about naming the baby Bat Jr., and laugh when Raven would sourly tell him there would be no way in hell that she would name her daughter Bruce.

Where had those days gone? Those days when it was just Richard and Raven living the Picket Fence dream?

Would they ever come back? Did he want them to?

Starfire's face kept floating through his mind and Robin wondered if maybe…

#FLASHBACK#

Robin blinked in surprise, backing up the few steps to the main room doorway. Why was Raven poking her forehead?

"Is something wrong?" He asked, hoping that the Empath wouldn't take this as an invasion of privacy and retreat to her room.

Raven scowled as she looked up at him. "I have a blemish and it's annoying me almost as much as Beast Boy at dinner time"

Grinning, Robin crossed over and sat down on the couch next to her. So was that it, huh? He never took Raven to be the vain type. "Think of it like this," He reasoned. "At least it isn't making jokes. One comedic pimple on the team is more than enough"

At first Robin thought that maybe he had over stepped the line. Raven's face remained blank, but after a short silence her mouth twitched and soon she started to laugh. The Boy Wonder grinned again. Maybe Beast Boy was good for something after all.

#FLASHBACK ENDS#

T  
T  
T  
T  
T

AN: Hmmm…. A bit choppy, and it didn't really go anywhere, but it's all important for building up the next chapters. Hmmm…

Next time, on _Cookie Dough_:

It's the party of a century! And who is Slade's stunning new hostess? Can it be…? Titans X, GO!


	6. Their Friends Stripped Bare

Disclaimer: Bite me, you know I don't 

Reviewers:

**crazyfrog-**Who Robin ends up with is secret…. So, shhhhh….

**Water-lily clone-**Hahahahaha (Grin), thank-you so much for being the 300th… when we hit that mark, I was like "Whoot!". Wanna chocolate? Heehehee… and yeah, about TWU… (Tugs collar)… Erm… I have… Oh! I'm being called! (:P)

**StickLad-**… (:()Sorry…

**aZn sIsTeR 92-**Hahahaha, You hate Slade? I love his pervertedness… Muhahahaha… But yeah, this does have a lot of situations. It's kinda turning into a soap opera… Meh, go figure (:P)

**Smile you fuck, I'm watching you-**Ha, thanks

**saucywench20-**Hahahaha, aww… I didn't want anyone to be hated… (:D) Thanks for liking it though!

**Secretly Dark-**Hee. (Blush). Thank-you. I'm really glad you like it… the only thing that would make this perfect was if I actually owned the Titans… (:()

**Crzy Grl-**Aww… it's okay, I'm still going on! Cookie Dough is my baby… I'd never stop writing it! Have a comfort cookie!

**jjangel9325232-**Hahahaha, Joan isn't a bully… he just doesn't get along with his sister… (Muhahahaha). Thanks

**erinnn-**Thank-you so much! (Evil grin) I try.

**silverdragonsaphira-**I dunno… (Insane cackle of laughter)

**Anime Bubbles-**First thing: Thank you so much for review. When I read it, I was flattered-I didn't take it as a flame at all, but the fact that I'm doing my job… that I can make at least one person feel so intently, that they got right into it. Thank-you so much, it was quite an ego boost (Grin). Secondly: I'm sick of all the mopey romantic stories that are just so… cliché now. I didn't want Robin to so disgusting love Raven all the way through this. I want them to suffer! I was also sick of all these stupid flame wars that were going on when I started this… I don't know if it's still happening… (sigh) Why can't everyone just see the beauty in other pairings and leave it be? (Shake head) Enough of my rambling-thank-you so much for your review! It honestly meant something. And yes, Heartsfire WAS Star and Robin's daughter. (Evil laughter)

**Lynn-**Thanks so much for your review. Yeah… well, I started this story on the basis of all the sht that shippers were throwing at each other, at all the single-mindedness of our fanfiction. I know people can like what they like, but I've always thought that we should see the good in other pairings. Hahahhaa, yeah, I know Slade's old. I like to think that he'd still be fit enough to handle a teen, but old enough to let his slade bots and his "daughter" to fight for him. As for Star… I actually have a one-shot set a few years before this begins that kinda explains this… but it's mainly because she's been busy fighting on her plant, taking control… she hasn't had time to move on, to grow out of the Titan period… that, and the fact that even in the cartoon you can see she and Robin are more than friends. (Breathes) Ah, on with the story!

**SnowballHeat16-**Heehhehehee, chocolate for you!

**Faith-Catherine-**Awww… thank-you so much! Have a cookie!

**Linnath-**Hehehehee, it's okay, not kitty-box lining. I understand… and yes, Robin will suffer (evil, evil, grin)

**Sprox-**Hahahaha, thanks. I love Treeflower in the future, bad girls are always cool. I'm glad someone liked her too. (Grin) Have a chocolate cookie!

**redtango-**…(:() Awww… please don't cry! (Hands over tissues and cookies)

**anime-catdragon-**Hahaha, it's cool. Have a chocolate!

**kiboo no hikari-**Ha, thanks. I suppose everyone gets flamed at least once… :P It's still not nice though. Thanks for reading, I'm glad you like the drama! (Hands over some cookies)

**Letselina-**Thank you for your reviews! (Grins) It's great to see a S/R… And yes! Cyborg's phone WAS made by Gizmo! I thought it was funny… :P. I tried connecting Flower with everyone, and Star WILL have her turn… (cough)… doo dee… And I thought Robyn was cool… (pout). Hahahaha… Thank-you again for reviewing (and every chapter!), here, have heaps and heaps of chocolate chip cookies!

**Mystery-Bliss-**Hahahahaha… thanks… and season three has come! Yay! Here, have a cookie!

**starandrobin4everfan-**Um… yes, Rob and Rae are married in this. You and 15 other people hate it? Well, thanks for your honesty at least. But you should try and be nicer to other pairings, especially ones that I like writing in, because I've never been mean to yours, and pointless remarks like that make shippers look silly and immature. Darling, have a cookie anyway!

**bbsidekick-**Hehehe, thanks. I like BB/Terra too and I'm glad you're enjoying it. Cookies!

**The Magic Rabbit-**Hehehee, thank-you! Hearts and Cookies!

**flyingpiggies-**Yo, what's up girlie? Has that beast of monster called homework subsided, or are you besieged? Never fear, CC is here! I'll simply die if I don't get a does of piggy goodness…  Here! Have a giant chocolate-coated table! (Muhahahahahaha)

**Dark-Mgaic67**-Hahahahaha, I'm glad you like it, and I'm glad you're enjoying the kids. Pity monsters like that exist… Bah. :P Chocolates!

**Chantel-**Thank-you! Cookies!

**rochwen90-**Thank-you for the information about Blackfire, but I found a way out of my plot hole. (Muhahahaha) Cookie?

**Adobo-chan-**Hahahahahahahaha, yeah, Robin is being a bit of a pain… I'm glad I don't know any guys like him. :P Cookies and cream?

**Raspy**-(Cries) I want Birthmark! I want season four! Cookies? (Sob)

**Riles-**Heehehehehe…. Blackfire, what Blackfire? And as for Robin… (Insanely evil cackle of laughter) Chocolate cookies?

**BlackShield-**Hehehe, yeah… I meant to thank-you in the beginning, but I forgot…  I've fixed it though! Have some cookies!

**Katie-**Hahahahahahaha… aww, be nicer to Robin. (Evil grin) Cause I'm not gonna be.

**xKazuko-**Hahahaha, thanks for your review. I know, isn't Cyborg a pooer? I'm sorry I'm driving you insane…(:() Have some cookies! (Grin)

**Crazyspam-**Thank-you so much for your review. It's nice to see that my attempts at humour were appreciated. (Grin) Chocolate cookie?

Thank-you to the rest of you guys that reviewed that I so horribly didn't mention: here, milkshakes and muffins for all! (Wicked laugh) But yes… I love all you guys, and I'm glad you take the time to review.

Dedicated to **The Eccentric CheezySquirrel **cause it was her birthday when I updated the last chapter!

Cookie Dough-Chapter 6: Their Friends Stripped Bare

There was a tinkling peal of laughter as Terra tossed her long dark brown hair over an exposed shoulder, holding her cocktail with one hand and Robin's arm with the other, all the while smiling flirtatiously at the elderly man standing across from them.

"Oh, Mr. Heeb," She giggled, batting her eyelashes. "Behave yourself!"

Jinx watched this with a hidden smile, tipping her glass to her mouth to make it appear she was drinking. Fish Man-Aqualad-had contacted her yesterday with the Titans' full plans. Having kept close contact with other HIVE graduates and the Underground, yet having been fully-well, _partly_-redeemed, she was now the perfect Go To girl. Sighing, Jinx tipped the rim her drink towards her, once again in mock intake. The only reason she had slipped the invitations to the Ex Titans was simply because things had been quiet on the crime side of things, and she felt like stirring it up.

Absentmindedly her fingers went to her hair, bobbing by her chin. This had to be the shortest she'd ever worn it, as well as the only time she'd dyed it black. _Black _of all things… It was a ridiculous waste of time, she had argued when the Ex Titans had briefed her. Slade had already contacted her about the position to play nanny to Robin's kid. That was the only reason she'd received tickets to tonight's party. Slade had mentioned that he wanted her, Jinx, to meet his new partner. He'd be suspicious if she showed up with a new look. He's old, she'd shouted at Robin. Not senile!

But did the Titan Twits listen to her? _No_. Why bother, Jinx thought sarcastically, she was just the ex-criminal.

However, when they wanted full hog disguises it was there she had to put her foot down. If they were going to go and crash this party, they were going to do it the Jinx way. Instantly that ruled Beast Boy out from going. There was no amount of concealer in Jump City that could cover his green fur. And Starfire, the "warrior" princess? Starfire was just too… Starfire-like to be able to attend as a guest. If they had to use the changeling and the alien as backup, then they could both stay in the background.

For awhile Jinx had been unsure if Cyborg should be allowed to go-and she told them all so. Cyborg the Titan had been known for his mechanical body-Victor Stone was known for his mechanical prowess. Even with all his remolding, he was still a recognizable figure. If Slade had the resources to kidnap Raven and the child, wouldn't it be safe to assume that he had the resources to know which Titan retired to which civilian?

But once again, did the Titans listen? Nooo…

"Look," Jinx had tried to explain, her long pink ponytail bobbing behind her. "I only received two tickets-one for myself, and one for my 'date'. The others I've given you are black market rip offs-You'd be hard pressing it slipping more than two of you in. The alien, the green guy and Blondie are all too recognizable, and I have a date, so really-"

"Fine" Robin cut in, his blue eyes cold. Shivering, Jinx silently told herself to get over it-it was stupid to expect him to still wear his mask after all these years. Nodding towards Cyborg, Robin continued, "Terra, once fully disguised, can be my date, and Cyborg can be yours"

There was no use in arguing with an idiot, as from Jinx's experience they only dragged you down to their level. Still, this was _her_ job, and she'd be damned if she let a bunch of goodie-goodies ruin it. If they stepped one toe out of line, _just one_, she'd flip sides so fast Terra's new wig would fly.

Too busy mulling all sorts of traitorous thoughts in her mind, Jinx started when Cyborg came behind her and wrapped a large hand around her elbow with an ease that was beginning to piss her off… immensely.

"What?" The witch hissed, glad she had an amazing sense of balance and hadn't spilt her drink. That would have been _too_ suspicious. Slade, knowing him, would have been onto their ploy in a HIVE minute…

"Relax," He drawled, pretending to be whispering something suggestive. Giving Jinx a little nudge, she gave a fake smile, acting as though she liked what Cyborg was saying. "Robin's about ready to rip off that Heeb's head and hunt down Slade himself. Is there anything we can do to speed things up?"

"Well…" Facing him, Jinx placed her palms squarely on his chest and pushed him out of the milling crowd and against a window, making sure there was no one in earshot. "Can't help much with that one. I'm meeting Slade after the meal-but unless you have some ingenious contraption that could slide under all those detectors and scramblers he randomly throws around the building, I'd say any chance of following him home like some pathetic puppy is… slim. _Do_ you have an ingenious contraption, or have all your circuits finally shorted?"

Cyborg ignored that last dig, and lifted his hand, running it down her face to make their talk look more intimate. "Maybe… We need to act now, like you said-"

Snapping out of her glazed eye daze-it'd been years since anyone had touched her like that, fake or not-Jinx cried, "I didn't say that! I just said you have no hope of finding out where Raven is tonight!"

The large Afro-American frowned, his hand dropping from her cheek. "That's not the point. We need to get Raven and Treeflower back as soon as possible-we have no idea what Slade's planning, and the sooner we-"

Jinx stared up at him, incredulous. "You are the biggest bunch of idiots I've ever met. HEELLLOOO! He's hiring me to be the kid's friggin' nanny! The nanny! Does that not tell you something? Think! He wants me to be the _nanny_; that either means he doesn't feel like playing houses, or he's-"

"Gonna bump off the mother" Horror dawned on Cyborg's face and Jinx sighed.

"We have a winner" Throwing him a snide look she asked, "Tell me something, _Stone_. Is stupidity common in all retired superheroes, or is it just lucky you?"

He cast her a furious glare. "Look, _Danielle_, you don't know anything. A freak no one expected to ever see again has kidnapped my friend and her daughter, my best friend is cheating on his wife with a woman I thought was better than that, and now I have to stand here and listen to you deconstruct every possible plan we've gone through. You're free on borrowed time, girl-I wouldn't push it"

That _stung_. Pulling out of his hold completely, Jinx scowled. "I have news for you, Mr. Wonderful! I may be a criminal, but you're a washed-up superhero who grew out of spandex and into tighter shit! You're living a mundane life as something you're not, your friends are falling apart around you, and-and this is what pisses you off the most, _you know it!-_you're afraid that for once, the Titans can't beat the bad guy"

She finished on a stumble, giving the man across from her the evil eye. Heaving a deep sigh, Cyborg looked out the window. "You're right" He muttered. "You're bloody right" Staring hard at whatever he was seeing with two cold eyes (one a contact lens), he continued, "Slade's got Raven and at every corner-_every bloody corner_-he's stopped any idea we might of have" Pausing for a moment, Cyborg looked back to Jinx. "I wouldn't be surprised if this whole Ball thing was a trap"

"And finally the jerk gets it" Jinx's voice was ice, and the mechanic felt his heart drop. "What did I try telling you lot earlier? Slade's got spies throughout this entire shindig. Mr. Heeb, the accountant Terra's doing the Marilyn impersonation on? Yeah, spy. The Robertsons we were talking to? Both spies. The guy severing punch? Spy. Am I getting through all that metal?"

To her surprise, Cyborg's gaze just went back out the window, his mouth smirking. "Perfectly"

TTT

Lola hooted, sliding from the recording controls to the computer behind her. "That's fantastic, baby!" Congratulating her husband using the headpiece she was wearing now, the curly haired woman grinned. "See if you can get her to blab about where she's meeting Slade, and I'll have Gar right on it"

Typing in the positions of the others to show up on the map that was now on screen, Lola gave a little chuckle, reprimanding herself for being as silly as to worry about her Victor. He could handle anything, stroppy exes included.

TTT

Beast Boy sighed, his compact blinking. Flicking it open, he squinted at the screen, trying to remember which spy was where. "Okay, so the punch guy is third to the left red mark window, and Heeb is five right down, leaving those Robertsons at twelve center-I think I got it, Lola. Any word on Slade?"

He could hear Lola snort into the microphone. "Not a chirp, though Vic's working on her. How are you and Starfire going so far? Can you see a way in?"

Shaking his head, Beast Boy sighed. "We're fine, and no-Star's on the lookout now. We're thinking that there's a window nearby or something. Rich messaged just before… he really wants to get Slade, and _now_"

"Well, Dick can wait" Lola's voice was hard, making the green man blink in surprise. "He can't blow Rae and Flower's chance just because he's getting ants in his pants. If he complains again, tell him to… oh, I don't know… tell him to… to go jump in the fountain!"

Beast Boy almost choked. Grinning he murmured, "Will do" before he ended the transmission.

Turning back to the building, he looked up at the sky, hoping to see Starfire. She shouldn't have been this long…

"Is there something of matter, Beast Boy?"

Whirling around with a firearm at the ready, Beast Boy relaxed when he saw the alien princess behind him, her fists at the ready.

"Star" He was relieved to see her, she noted. "Did you find anything?"

Relaxing herself-a fighting stance had been a natural defense in the last twenty years-Starfire nodded, already starting to lift from the ground. "I believe I have located a window at the building's rear end-if we hasten, we may be able to slip into the function without notice"

"Oh, okay. That's good" Suddenly Starfire noticed how tired her friend was. He had dark bags under the eyes she always remembered as bright and alive, and despite his protests, the green man's hair was thinning at the temple. He was also gaining weight-something that made his short frame seem stocky.

Carefully slipping his gun-or was it a laser? Starfire could never tell-into it's holder, Beast Boy sighed, swiftly transforming into a eagle, then following her as she glided around to the back of the building.

"This is it" Starfire whispered, stopping at a large, dark bay window. "There appears to be no one on this floor-we are fortunate" Nodding, the eagle flew up to the glass, surprised when it fell open so easily under his light tap. Figuring the room had been used before and the occupant had merely forgotten to close the windows, Beast Boy quickly tumbled in and landed onto the thick carpet, transforming into his regular self. "It seems safe" He whispered, picking himself up and dusting off the dark legs of his uniform. "You can come in Star"

She glided in carefully, the glow of her power lightening only the tiniest of corners. "May we proceed to the lower levels, now?" The alien woman seemed edgy. "I am-"

"You are many things, sister. But bright, it seems to be, would not be one of them"

Starfire gasped, aiming her glowing fist in the direction she'd heard the voice and in a burst of green light illuminated Blackfire, who was sitting on a vanity stool, calmly applying her lipstick in the mirror. The black dress she wore glittered and sparkled under the glow, and quickly smoothing it down, she wound down the lipstick before turning around and laughing. "Don't act so surprised, Star" She mused, her voice husky with age. "Did you honestly believe I would stay with that heap of sludge for the rest of my life?"

"You were meant to have been transferred back to prison, Sister" Beast Boy, standing to the side, started at the harsh tone Starfire used, wondering if years of war had taught her how to do that.

Blackfire started to laugh. "Oh, please. The Centari police are a force of bumbling idiots. They did not keep me for long" She grinned then, her gaze shining with malice. "Besides-I had a promise to keep"

Starfire's stomach felt like it had just dropped to the ground and through the floor, but she ignored it, coming to the understanding that her sister was trying to distract her.

Straightening her arm so that the glowing fist was presenting more a threat, Starfire commented in a quiet voice, "If you set a single foot wrong, Sister, I will not hesitate to shoot you"

Blackfire's dark eyes flickered for a moment, and never taking them off her sister, she took one step forward.

Nothing happened, causing the black haired woman to smirk. "I knew you wouldn't do it" she mocked, the thick and heavy jewels on her wrist tinkling as she placed a golden hand on her hip. "After all, I _was_ the better fighter"

There was a moment where Beast Boy thought his heartbeat was the loudest thing in the room, then suddenly a burst of green light shot past him, hitting Blackfire directly on the chest and making her scream as she stumbled backwards.

Unfazed, Starfire let her hand drop. "I said a _wrong_ foot, Sister. Not a left" She turned to her green friend, whose eyes were wide. "Beast Boy, now would be the time for you to go to the others. I can handle this situation. Please, go now"

He moved to the door then paused. "Star-"

Something of the old shine flickered in her eyes, then she blinked and it was gone. "Go"

Beast Boy nodded, paused only one more time, then raced out the door and into the dark hallway.

Standing, Blackfire scowled, dusting off her dress. "It seems that you've grown some nerve. Pity, really. It'll only make this so much the harder for you"

Starfire frowned. "Why are you here, Sister?"

For one moment the alien queen thought she saw her sibling's mouth twitch with amusement, making her frown harder. This did not bode well.

This really _was _fun, Blackfire thought, trying not to smirk. The little twit obviously had no idea what had really happened-it wouldn't hurt to play for a bit.

"Why, I'm a business woman now, little sister. Mr. Wilson has kindly offered me a partnership in his new industries-and since you used to speak so highly of Earth, I took the opportunity"

Mr. Wilson? Starfire tired to remember why that name seemed so familiar, and then connected it with Jinx's talk the other day-Mr. Wilson was Slade's alias.

"So, tell me sister" Blackfire's painted mouth was smiling in the fake way it used to "how have things been for you since you've returned? Is Earth the same wonderful place you remembered-or has it… changed?"

Starfire's green eyes sharpened, at her fists flared for a brief moment making her sister's smile grow wider. So, her plan had worked after all.

Perfect.

"The current affairs of my life are not of consequence to you. You have broken both Tamaranean and Centari laws by being here-and I, as ruler of our planet, command that you give yourself up"

Raising an eyebrow, Blackfire scoffed. "I hardly consider myself to be a Tamaranean citizen _now, _sister. These earthlings are my people currently… but you never mentioned-how are things going for you in the old K'Norfka's place?"

Something ugly ripped through Starfire at the mention of her beloved nanny. How dare her only sister treat him with such disrespect? "Do not talk of Galfore in such a manner!" She cried. "He was nothing but a kind and wonderful ruler-and I feel only the deepest regret that I had to take the place that should have been his for a long time!"

Oh, oh, oh, just the cue Blackfire had been waiting for. "Really? I would have thought that leaving a boy such as Robin would have been a bigger cause of regret-tell me, did he wait for you?"

There was a sharp intake of shock, and the green glow that had filled the room briefly died. In a quiet, deadly voice Starfire whispered, "Do _not_ drag my friends into the fight that you and I must battle in alone. This dispute is between you and myself, no-one more" Then there was a flash of blinding light, and then green glow settled back.

Blackfire smirked; holding up her own hand which suddenly flared with the purple contrast of her powers. "Then let's do as the humans say, and 'get this party started'"

TTT

Abe was bored. He, Joan and Hannah were stuck with a stupid teenager calling herself "Missy" for a babysitter. She didn't even play the Game Station 12 with them-all she did was talk on the phone with some stupid guy called "Mick", giggling and whispering stuff about "going down" somewhere, whatever the hell _that_ was meant to mean.

And now Hannah was screaming at Joan for ripping her doll's head off-not that Abe minded that (the doll kinda freaked him out), but the seven-year-old's voice was reaching that pitch where it started to hurt.

He had no idea what all the old people were doing, but he did know that it had something to do about Aunt Raven and Flower. The boy hadn't seen either of those two since the other night when Flower was meant to be staying over-maybe something bad had happened?

"J-Joooaaan" Hannah sobbed, holding her furry hands to her face. "J-J-Joooan, I'm, I'm g-gonna tell m-mum!"

"Good for you!" Her brother retorted, striding over to his best friend and sitting down, Wanda the Clown's head swinging from his tanned fingers. "Whadda you doing Abe?"

The dark boy looked at him, his gray eyes unblinking. "I'm thinking"

Joan nodded, like he knew that already. "Aw, yeah" there was a pause, and then frowning he asked, "Whadda you thinking about?"

"What's wrong with Aunt Raven and Flower"

Hannah's noisy tears stopped, and amazingly her green eyes were clear. "Aunty Raven?" She asked, joining the boys (she didn't even blink when Joan's grip on Wanda's head tightened threateningly). "I dunno 'bout her, Abey, but I know there's something wrong with Uncle Richard-we saw him holding hands with that pretty lady that stays with you, didn't we Joan!"

Joan frowned harder. "Yeah. Hate to say it, _Abey_, but she's right. Maybe Aunt Raven got mad at Uncle Rich and took Flower away?" He blinked, and looked to his friend. "Mum gets mad at dad lots and then she makes him sleep out in Soto's old kennel. Maybe it was like that, 'cept Aunt Raven didn't sleep in a kennel"

"Yeah," Abe muttered. "Maybe" He still felt something weird was up, but didn't say anything more about it and just listened as Missy giggled (again) about blowing something up.

Teenagers were _so_ creepy.

TTT

Robin really believed that his head was about to burst. The annoying fake laugh of Terra's was beginning to shake up his nerves-he needed action, and he needed it _now_.

It was so tempting to just whip out his new communicator and buzz Beast Boy and Star and find out what the hell was going on, but logic kicked in and he just had to settle for Terra's false interest in shared stock.

"Why, really Mr. Heeb? I would never have guessed _that's_ what you do with it…"

Robin's fingers twitched. All he wanted was just one sign, just one. He glanced around the large room, at its huge windows, it's long tables… just one sign. One.

Suddenly he saw the telltale flash of a green blur running to take shelter behind a plant pot, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank-you, Beast Boy" He murmured. Terra's eyes sharpened on him, and too late Robin realized that he had spoken too loudly.

Mr. Heeb coughed, and pulled out a handgun along with his handkerchief. "I think, Mr. Micheals, you've revealed yourself much too soon"

TTT

"Excellent" Slade murmured, watching as his agents slowly cornered Robin and his comrades through the security camera screens. "Things are finally coming together after so long"

He turned from the now fighting Titans to the viewing window, watching as the doctors gathered around their now unconscious young patient, and smirked.

T

T

T

T

T

AN: Yeah, yeah, I know it's late. And I know it's left a lot of things untied… but trust me darlings… trust me. (Muhahahahaha)

Next Chapter: The Titans make a come back, sister troubles, and Raven finally caves in…


End file.
